


Vice-versa

by PlumeDeChien



Category: Caïn (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumeDeChien/pseuds/PlumeDeChien
Summary: Et si Caïn n'avait pas eu son accident ? Et si c'est Delambre qui avait fini dans un fauteuil roulant ? Les choses auraient-elles été les mêmes ou cela aurait-il tout changé ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai choisi de ne pas reprendre les enquêtes de la série car je trouvais le parallèle trop dur à faire avec tous les changements que cela impliquait.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel Jacques ?

Le capitaine Frédéric Caïn était entré à grand fracas dans le bureau de son supérieur et ami, Jacques Moretti. Derrière lui, la porte avait violemment frappé le mur. Le capitaine se tenait à quelques centimètres à peine du commandant, ainsi faisait-il une bonne tête de plus que lui. 

Voir ce fou furieux entrer dans une pièce avec une telle rage aurait suffi à faire trembler plus d'un homme, ennemi comme allié. Avec son regard noir, souvent troublé par quelques substances auxquelles il n'aurait pas dû toucher, Caïn paraissait prêt à frapper. Moretti ne cilla même pas. 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Fred ?  
\- Elle paraît un peu jeune pour toi. C'est sa mère que tu te tapes ?  
\- Il va falloir être plus précis.  
\- Te fous pas de moi ! On est à la PJ ici, pas au centre social. Déjà que les gars que tu m'envoies d'habitude ne sont pas fameux, mais là en plus tu décides de me refourguer une handicapée. Tu veux que j'en fasse quoi ? Si tu voulais remplir les quotas, il y a des places à la compta.  
\- Elle s'appelle Lucie Delambre. Elle était caporale dans la 11e brigade aéroportée.  
\- Qu'il sache se servir d'un parachute ou non, j'ai pas besoin d'un cul-de-jatte.  
\- À partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est ta lieutenante. C'est un ordre.  
\- Ça tu me le paieras, Jacques. 

Et il sortit aussi vite qu'il était rentré, sans pour autant manquer de mettre un grand coup de poing dans la baie vitrée avec assez de force pour y laisser une fêlure. Il ne croisa personne sur le chemin de son bureau. Les gratte-papiers quittaient le navire dès qu'il fulminait un peu fort. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Arrivé dans son bureau, il ferma la porte. Les stores étaient toujours baissés chez lui. Il se réfugiait rarement dans cette pièce mais quand il y était, même Jacques le laissait tranquille. Quoi que son ami cherchait plus à ne pas voir ce qui s'y passait qu'à respecter son intimité. Quand la porte était fermée, le message était clair pour tous. 

La pièce du capitaine était truffée de cachettes qui lui permettaient de dissimuler, ça et là, de petits sachets aux contenus douteux ou des bouteilles d'alcool au taux d'alcool bien trop haut pour être simplement conviviales. Caïn ouvrit une fenêtre et roula une cigarette presque sans tabac. Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois tant ses mains tressautaient d'énervement.

Il avait mis son ventilateur face à lui pour aérer d'autant plus. Ce n'était pas qu'il craignait les réprimandes mais plutôt une manie qu'il avait gardé. Cela ne lui servait pas beaucoup avec Gaëlle, qui devait avoir développé un 6e sens spécifique à ce genre de choses, mais cela suffisait à tenir Jacques à distance. 

Le capitaine avait bien besoin de se calmer. Il passa rapidement en revue tous les indics qu'ils avaient en ce moment mais rien ne justifiait d'aller leur rendre une visite musclée maintenant. Un bon meurtre aurait fait l'affaire, pourtant l'expérience montrait que les assassins ne se décidaient jamais au bon moment. 

On frappa à peine à la porte avant de rentrer. Il vit Delambre rentrer dans son bureau et se demanda vaguement si personne ne lui avait encore expliqué pour la porte fermée ou si justement elle avait attendu son moment exprès. 

Sans précipitation, le capitaine étouffa son joint entre l'index et le pouce, souffla dehors sa fumée puis se leva du rebord de la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas besoin de se tenir debout pour dépasser Delambre mais il prenait un certain plaisir à la surplomber de toute sa hauteur. 

\- Qu'est-ce que vous étiez en train de faire capitaine ?  
\- Ah non, dommage. Vous rentrez alors que j'ai les portes closes, c'est à moi de poser les questions. Pourquoi est-ce que vous venez déjà m'emmerder ?  
\- On a une affaire. Une jeune femme retrouvée pendue chez elle.  
\- Ça c'est un suicide, Delambre.  
\- Sauf votre respect capitaine, la victime a été soulevée de terre par un système de poulie actionnable uniquement depuis le sol.  
\- Vous allez me donner une adresse ou vous attendez que je vous donne un sucre ?  
\- 17 rue de la fontaine. 

Selon une gestuelle bien huilée, il attrapa son blouson, y enfila un bras avec lequel il saisit son casque tout en mettant son autre manche. Pour une fois, il était raccord avec les criminels. Rien de tel qu'un petit meurtre pour rendre heureux un homme. 

Caïn était plus retro que grosse cylindrée. Cela n'empêchait pas sa bécane d'avoir quelques chevaux qui lui permettaient de se faufiler dans les rues de Marseille comme s'il y était chez lui. Ajoutée à la maniabilité de la moto, la flexibilité du motard quant au code de la route, et le capitaine faisait des temps records. 

Le 17 était une petite maison aménagée en deux habitations communicantes pour les parties communes. La victime avait été pendue dans le salon. Selon son colocataire et ami, comme ils pouvaient fermer chacun de leur côté, la porte d'entrée restait souvent ouverte. 

Autant même morte, la petite était belle, autant on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de son voisin. Il avait de grosses lunettes sur un nez en trompette, le teint blafard, les doigts crochus et le crâne irrégulièrement rasé. 

Le fameux système de poulie était simple mais efficace même Delambre aurait pu la soulever. Il s'approcha du corps. 

\- Vous n'aviez pas besoin de tuer la jolie jeune fille Stunia, je n'ai d'yeux que pour vous, vous le savez bien.  
\- Capitaine. Je me demandais quand j'allais avoir le plaisir de vous voir.  
\- Je ne manque jamais aucun de nos rendez-vous.  
\- J'avais cru entendre que vous aviez une nouvelle lieutenante. Vous l'avez déjà abandonné ?  
\- Ce n'est pas ma faute, si elle ne suit pas le rythme. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ?  
\- Meurtre par pendaison. On avait sûrement administré un sédatif à la victime car même juste avant sa mort elle ne s'est pas débattue.  
\- Merci Stunia. 

Caïn insista pour visiter la maison, toute la maison. Alors qu'il fit volontiers visiter le côté d'Elodie à grands renforts de larmes, Edgar se montra réticent à partager son cocon. L'endroit était propre pourtant, quoi que sentant un peu le renfermé. Le garçon rougit jusqu'aux oreilles au moment où le capitaine mit le doigt sur sa collection de hentai. Il en feuilleta un et leva haut les sourcils. 

\- Écoutez, je me fous que vous aimiez les BD de filles et de poulpes, moi ce que je veux savoir c'est comment vous avez découvert le corps.  
\- J'ai … découché hier soir et quand je suis revenu ce matin, elle … Elodie … je l'ai trouvé … comme ça. 

Caïn leva les yeux au ciel quand le garçon recommença à pleurer. Il l'abandonna là, et retourna dans le salon. Son arrivée interrompit les présentations entre Stunia et Delambre. 

\- Bon Delambre, vous m'embarquez le môme et on n'en parle plus.

Il ne s'inquiéta même pas de savoir ce qu'elle répondrait. Certes il perçut le son de sa voix alors qu'il franchissait la porte mais il ne s'attarda pas à écouter ce qu'elle disait. Caïn avait rapidement calculé le temps qu'il avait fallu à Delambre pour arriver et décida de rentrer au SRPJ en longeant la côte. 

Comme il s'était arrêté en route pour faire un petit somme, quand il arriva au commissariat, le gamin poirotait depuis 1 heure. À peine eut-il mis un pied dans le bâtiment que Delambre lui sauta sur le poil. Elle s'indignait et protestait. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait su qu'on lui collait une paraplégique, Caïn se dit que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Finalement il n'avait qu'à regarder droit devant lui pour ne pas la voir. 

S'il ne fut pas surpris qu'elle le suive jusqu'en salle d'interrogatoire, il le fut en revanche quand elle s'arrêta de geindre dès qu'il ouvrit la porte. Le capitaine prit la chaise face à Edgar alors que Delambre poussa simplement son fauteuil à côté de lui. 

\- Bon Edgar. Je te donne une chance d'avouer le meurtre d'Elodie, passé cette opportunité je prendrais le rôle du méchant flic et je te ferais cracher le morceau.  
\- Je … je n'ai rien fait. 

Caïn ferma les yeux et souffla profondément. Il aurait aimé que pour une fois, les coupables l'écoutent. Comme si retarder le moment leur donnerait une chance d'en réchapper. 

\- Tu étais amoureux d'Elodie.  
\- Non.  
\- Mauvais réponse !, dit-il en frappant des mains sur la table. Il y a des photos d'elle partout chez toi. Pas dans les endroits les plus visibles, je te l'accorde, mais elle ponctue ta décoration intérieure. Pourquoi ?  
\- C'est une amie, c'est tout.  
\- Mauvaise réponse !

Cette fois-ci Caïn se leva pour passer derrière le garçon. 

\- Tu n'avais qu'elle en photo partout, pourtant ce n'est pas ta seule amie alors pourquoi elle ?  
\- Elle était belle.  
\- On ne tapisse pas les murs de chez soi avec les photos d'une amie simplement parce qu'elle est belle. Tu as acheté les somnifères spécialement pour l'occasion ?  
\- Non. Je fais beaucoup d'insomnies.  
\- Pourquoi avoir décider de la pendre ?  
\- Je ne l'ai pas tué !  
\- Mauvaise réponse ! Tu sais quoi ? Maintenant je fais les deux parties de l'interrogatoire. Ça t'évitera d'avoir à mentir et moi ça m'évitera de m'énerver. Reprenons depuis le début. Tu es secrètement amoureux d'Elodie. Mais Elodie est jeune, elle est jolie et puis c'est une femme moderne. Elle aime la fête et les garçons mais elle ne veut pas d'un petit-copain. Toi tu les vois défiler dans votre salon, ces gars qui ne seront là qu'une fois. Tu voudrais bien lui faire payer mais avec tes bras tout maigrichons si tu la gifles, c'est toi qui auras mal. Alors tu prépares tout ce plan. Si tu achètes des livres sur les grandes inventions mécaniques et sur les bateaux, ce n'est pas par passion, tu te renseignes sur les démultiplicateurs de force et sur les nœuds. Tu prépares soigneusement un alibi, ou pas, peut-être que tu es assez stupide pour avoir négligé ça aussi. Ce matin au petit-déjeuner tu lui sers un jus d'orange ou un thé et la belle sombre dans le sommeil. Tu mets en place ton petit système, tu la pends et tu appelles la police après en pleurant.  
\- Elle s'est moquée de moi. Je lui ai tout avoué de mon amour et elle a ri de moi. Elle m'a dit que personne ne voudrait d'un « asocial rachitique » comme moi. Alors je lui ai montré, je lui ai montré moi ! 

Caïn était lui-même surpris du résultat. Il avait cru qu'Edgar fondrait en larmes et que c'est sa culpabilité qui le ferait avouer mais il avait explosé de rage, et même s'il soufflait maintenant comme un bœuf, il paraissait très fier de lui. 

Le capitaine le força à se lever. Il se débattait comme un beau diable cependant les pinces et une poigne ferme suffisaient à le maintenir. Il était presque pathétique à s'agiter dans tous les sens. Ils découvrirent plus tard qu'étant jeune, il avait assisté au suicide de son père après que sa femme ait refusée de le reprendre. Il s'était pendu.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Je me demande bien comment vous avez réussi à faire pression sur Moretti pour qu'il vous prenne ici.  
\- Le commandant et ma mère sont des amis de longues dates.   
\- C'est votre père !  
\- Absolument pas. Où allez-vous rechercher tout ça ?   
\- Dommage. Ça m'aurait donné au moins une raison de vous tolérer.  
\- Je ne vous aime pas, capitaine.   
\- Il ne faut pas juger les gens avant de les connaître.   
\- C'est vous qui dites ça ?   
\- Oui. Moi je peux me le permettre car j'ai déjà vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir chez vous. 

En disant cela, il regarda son fauteuil. 

\- Le commandant Moretti m'avait prévenu que vous étiez mesquin mais ce n'est pas vrai. Vous êtes juste un gros con.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? Me rouler sur les pieds ? 

Delambre saisit sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise. Le capitaine allait retourner à son bureau pour célébrer sa victoire quand, au lieu de quitter la pièce, la lieutenante lui balança le vêtement à la tête. Elle devait avoir bien sous-estimé ses réflexes si elle avait cru obtenir quoi que ce soit de ce lancé. 

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à riposter, il se rendit compte que Delambre n'était plus là. Avant qu'il ne puisse se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, elle était passée derrière lui et d'un bon coup de fauteuil, le mit à genoux. Elle lui coinça ensuite les jambes sous ses roues et le saisit à la gorge avec une clé de bras. Il ne l'aurait pas cru si forte, pourtant pousser un fauteuil toute la journée devait avoir ses avantages. Le capitaine ne pouvait presque plus respirer. 

\- J'obéis aux ordres et à la hiérarchie sans problème. En revanche il y a quelque chose que vous devriez savoir, capitaine. Assez paradoxalement, depuis mon accident, je ne me laisse plus marcher sur les pieds, par qui que ce soit. Je suis sûre que vous vous en souviendrez la prochaine fois.

En une seconde elle avait relâché son emprise, récupéré sa veste et quitté la pièce. Caïn resta une minute encore à moitié effondré au sol pour retrouver un semblant de souffle. Évidement c'est ce moment précis que choisit Moretti pour apparaître à la porte. 

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu as été odieux avec elle.

Caïn prit plusieurs inspirations avec un grand sourire avant de répondre. 

\- Je veux bien lui laisser sa chance finalement.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Capitaine, on a un homme écrasé par une voiture.  
\- On ne vous a pas briefé. Ici on fait les meurtres, pas les accidents de la route.   
\- Il était dans un parc. Une voiture est rentrée, a traversé toutes les plates-bandes et n'a touché qu'une seule personne. Les témoins confirment que le véhicule n'était pas hors de contrôle et que le conducteur portait lunettes et cagoule. Il a aussitôt pris la fuite. Nos services épluchent toute la zone autour des Camélias et ont mis en place des barrages … qu'est-ce que vous faites ?   
\- Je vais sur la scène de crime, comme un vrai flic. Vous verrez un jour ça viendra, enfin si vous restez assez longtemps. 

Dès qu'il avait su l'adresse, le capitaine avait enfilé son blouson et attrapé son casque. Il traversa le commissariat à grandes enjambées, percevant à peine les bruits de roues derrière lui. Dehors il enfourcha sa moto alors que Delambre s'arrêta net. 

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas, mais mon engin ne fait pas side-car. On se retrouve là-bas.

Bien sûr il n'attendit pas de réponse avant de partir. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Le parc des Camélias était de forme allongée, un peu plus d'une dizaine de mètres de large pour une centaine de mètres de long. Le chauffard était rentré par la porte est, assez large pour laisser passer une voiture. 

Caïn n'aurait pas eu besoin des témoins pour comprendre que l'attaque était ciblée. Les traces laissées sur la pelouse étaient bien droites et faisaient parfois des écarts précis pour éviter un arbre ou un groupe en pique-nique. Il avait traversé tout le parc avant de percuter sa cible et de s'enfuir en défonçant la barrière côté ouest. 

Toute la PTS était déjà rassemblée. Ils juraient, dans leurs combinaisons blanches, avec les familles qui se faisaient interrogées un peu plus loin. En approchant le capitaine ne chercha qu'une seule personne. 

\- Stunia ! Vous êtes ravissante aujourd'hui.  
\- Bonjour capitaine. Ça ne va pas vous plaire mais sur ce coup-là, je ne pense pas pouvoir vous éclairer beaucoup avant l'autopsie. Cet homme est mort après s'être fait percuter et rouler dessus par une voiture. La cause du décès est très probablement l'écrasement des organes internes.   
\- Il est mort comme un accidenté de la route. Je vois. Appelez-moi dès que vous aurez du nouveau. J'adore entendre le son de votre voix. 

Il s'adressait toujours à la légiste avec son plus grand sourire, même si cette fois la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. Une scène de crime qui ne parlait pas, c'était d'un chiant ! Il salua Stunia et partit pour se mettre en direction des familles. Au moins pour une fois il avait pléthore de témoins à se mettre sous la dent.

Il les interrogea un à un, séparément, les adultes et les enfants avec la même assiduité. Sous la croûte de ressentis qui teintait leurs récits, les événements étaient les mêmes pour tout le monde. La voiture était rentrée. Les gens avaient crié. La victime avait tenté de s'enfuir, s'était fait rattrapée et était passée sous les roues.

Le véhicule était une clio grise. Plusieurs personnes avaient pensé à noter la plaque d'immatriculation. Cependant aucun n'avait pu voir quoi que ce soit du physique de leur tueur, qui avait pris soin de dissimuler son visage. 

Quand Caïn eut tout ce qui pourrait lui servir, il retourna vers sa moto. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il avait de nouveau son casque qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas vu Delambre. Il se dépêcha alors à quitter la scène de crime. Savoir qu'elle allait lui courir derrière toute la matinée le remplissait de joie. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Le temps était si beau que Caïn avait les cheveux humides en arrivant au SRPJ. Il ôta son casque avec délectation. Il savait qu'il avait une serviette dans son bureau, rangée avec une tenue de rechange et une brosse à dents. Ce petit kit lui avait servi bien trop de fois pour qu'il envisage de l'enlever. L’intérieur du bâtiment était frais et simplement voir le distributeur fit gronder son estomac. 

Caïn s'installa dans le canapé de son bureau, face à la porte encore ouverte. Il commanda à manger avant de s'allonger et de fermer les yeux. Il était sur le point de s'endormir quand il entendit de légers cliquetis métalliques et des couinements de pneus. Il imagina alors assez clairement le fauteuil arrêté juste à côté de lui. 

\- Vous n'êtes pas venue ce matin.  
\- Vous savez, nous, les handicapés, on est un peu lents. 

Le capitaine garda les yeux fermés et se retint de sourire. Il fouilla dans sa poche et tendit dans le vide son carnet. Il attendit qu'elle le prenne mais rien ne se passa. 

\- Je vous ai fait une liste de tout ce que vous avez à chercher, puisque vous ne daignez même pas venir sur le terrain. Alors maintenant vous la prenez et vous déguerpissez, la queue entre les roues, pour faire votre travail comme une bonne petite lieutenante.  
\- Ça pourra éventuellement être envisageable si vous apprenez à être un bon petit capitaine. 

Il perçut vaguement un bruissement de feuilles avant quelques chose ne lui atterrisse sur la poitrine. Il ouvrit un œil. Delambre était partie. Il avait toujours son carnet en main mais avait un dossier sur le torse. Elle lui avait jeté la paperasse avant de s'enfuir ! Elle avait du répondant la bougresse. 

Il considéra un instant la pochette cartonnée qui reposait sur lui. Sa première réaction aurait été de jeter au loin le dossier sans lui accorder le moindre regard. C'est là qu'il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de fumer son pétard ce matin. Ils avaient un meurtrier dans la nature. C'était ça sa priorité, faire chier Delambre venait juste après. 

Les fiches étaient succinctes. La victime était chef d'entreprise. Il vivait seul. Il ne lui restait plus, comme famille, que son père et une sœur. La voiture, elle, était inscrite sur un site de locations de particuliers à particuliers. On avait arrêté l'homme au volant de cette dernière à peu près au moment où le capitaine était parti pour la scène de crime. Le chauffeur n'avait aucun lien apparent avec la victime puisque c'était un touriste fraîchement débarqué d'Alsace. En revanche, leur victime avait limogé une femme qui l'avait ensuite publiquement menacé. Elle était introuvable depuis ce matin. 

Le conducteur affirmait n'avoir récupéré la voiture qu'au moment où la police l'avait arrêté. La PTS était déjà sur le coup pour les empreintes. Delambre avait obtenu ces renseignements lors d'un interrogatoire mené en solo et elle avait convoqué la sœur de la victime. Estropiée mais pas con.

\- Qui a commandé une pizza ?

Jacques paraissait passablement énervé, non pas qu'un officier commande à manger, mais qu'on ait donné son nom pour la réception. Car c'est ce que Caïn avait fait pour ne pas avoir à payer. Il rembourserait son ami plus tard. 

\- C'est moi, Jacques !

Loin de paraître surpris, Moretti jeta le carton dans sa direction. Caïn attrapa son repas comme un freesbee et remercia son ami en croquant dans une part. 

\- Une fringale soudaine capitaine ?

Il se tourna vers Delambre. Il avait bien saisi le sous-entendu de sa question. Espérait-elle vraiment une réponse ou cherchait-elle simplement à attirer l'attention pour recevoir des compliments ? Elle avait quelque chose d'entendu et de suffisant dans le regard qui donnait envie de la faire taire. 

\- On ne vous a jamais dit que la fumette, ça donnait faim ? Même pas un ami de fac pour vous partager une expérience ?

Delambre renifla presque comme si elle était amusée. Elle allait répondre quelque chose mais, quoi qu'il aurait été curieux de savoir ce que l'handicapé proprette avait à dire, Caïn l'en empêcha. 

\- Tiens, ne serait-ce pas la sœur de notre victime ?

Sans plus s'occuper d'elle, il alla accueillir la jeune femme et la conduisit en salle d'interrogatoire, tout en continuant de manger sa pizza. Il chercha à fermer la porte derrière lui et se rendit compte que Delambre était dans son sillage. Il lui laissa le soin de clore la salle. 

\- Madame Milan, vous êtes passée à l'IML pour reconnaître le corps ?  
\- Oui. C'est bien Arthur mais appelez-moi Marie.   
\- Marie, que pouvez-vous nous dire de votre frère ?   
\- Vous voulez la vérité je suppose. Les gens trouvent souvent aux morts des qualités qu'ils n'avaient pas de leur vivant, même mort j'aurais du mal à vous donner les qualités de mon frère.   
\- Une idée de personnes qui pourraient lui en vouloir ?   
\- Je passerais moins de temps à vous dire ceux qui ne lui en voulait pas.   
\- Connaissez-vous Vélane Blanchard ?   
\- C'est une employée de Arthur. Enfin c'était. Il l'a renvoyé.   
\- Elle l'a menacé publiquement avant-hier. Pensez-vous qu'elle aurait pu …  
\- Non. Vélane n'avait pas plus de raisons d'en vouloir à Arthur que n'importe qui d'autre et même si c'était le cas, Vélane est plus du genre à aboyer qu'à mordre.   
\- Dans l'entreprise de mon frère, il y a des gens bien plus insidieux.   
\- Vous avez l'air de bien connaître ses employés.   
\- Mon frère était un con mais il le savait. Il me laissait organiser des rencontres, des moments de convivialité avec ses équipes. Il n'y participait jamais mais en reconnaissait l'efficacité pour la productivité. Tiens ! Voilà une qualité, il savait gérer sa boite.   
\- Auriez-vous une idée de l'endroit où pourrait se trouver madame Blanchard ? 

Le capitaine fut presque surpris d'entendre la voix de Delambre. Elle était jusqu'à présent, restée en retrait et silencieuse. Il la laissa s'imposer et en profita pour observer Marie comme Delambre tout en continuant de manger.

\- Elle est partie chez ses parents à La Ciotat.  
\- Depuis quand ?   
\- Elle quittait Marseille ce matin. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Je vous laisse aller à La Ciotat après Vélane Blanchard. De mon côté, je ne lâche pas la sœur. Même si elle ne cache pas, elle déteste son frère. Pourtant elle est très impliquée dans la vie de son entreprise.  
\- Elle n'a aucun alibi.   
\- Elle s'occupe de son père sénile et travaille à domicile. C'est si elle avait un alibi que nous devrions l'inculper.   
\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on travaille. Il nous fait des preuves.   
\- Est-ce que je vous ai demandé votre avis, Delambre ? Vous étiez encore sur vos guibolles à vous envoyer en l'air avec vos camarades de la 11e division, que je traquais déjà les criminels alors vous n'allez pas m'apprendre mon métier.  
\- Et pourtant …

Le capitaine ne la laissa pas continuer et quitta le commissariat. Il aimait se battre avec les lieutenants que Jacques lui assignait jusqu'à les faire craquer mais son esprit était tout entier dirigé vers Marie. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Vélane Blanchard est enceinte.  
\- En quoi est-ce que ça m'intéresse, Delambre ?   
\- Arthur Milan est le père.   
\- Hypothèse du crime d'amour ?   
\- Non.  
\- Et pourquoi ?   
\- Arthur l'avait agressé.  
\- Un viol ? Elle a porté plainte ?   
\- Non. Vélane Blanchard compte même garder l'enfant.   
\- Milan était bien trop détestable pour être aimé, pourquoi voulait-elle garder l'enfant ?   
\- Je ne vous imaginais pas fleur bleue capitaine.   
\- Allons Delambre, c'était un homme violent qui ne vivait que pour son travail. La dernière fois qu'il a vu son père, il lui a brisé le poignet et avait pour seul passe-temps d'empoisonner les chats qui passaient sur son terrain. Qui voudrait ça comme famille ? …  
\- Les faits sont là capitaine, Vélane Bl …  
\- La famille !

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Quelle est ta relation avec Vélane Blanchard ?  
\- Je croyais qu'on avait déjà passé cette étape Fred ?  
\- Oui mais maintenant je veux la vérité.

Caïn la regardait avec insistance. Elle semblait toute petite sur sa chaise, elle qui, la première fois, avait dit haut ce que d'autres auraient tu à tout prix. 

\- Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Je ne t'imaginais pas si sensible. Alors parce que j'ai refusé tes avances, je suis lesbienne, c'est ça ?   
\- Est-ce que tu savais que ton frère l'avait violé ?   
\- Si c'est encore une façon de lui faire porter le chapeau !   
\- Non, pas cette fois. J'ai changé de suspect. 

Lentement Marie baissa les épaules et ferma les yeux. Caïn savait qu'elle se rendait.

\- À quel moment est-ce que ça été trop ?, lui demanda-t-il doucement.  
\- Si Vélane ne voulait pas avorter, c'est pour moi. On surmontait cette épreuve, ensemble, quand Arthur nous a découvert. Il a eu des mots terribles. Il se fichait pas mal du bébé mais pour se venger, il a renvoyé Vélane. Elle est forte. Elle ne s'est pas laissé faire. Pourtant ça n'a rien changé.   
\- Alors tu l'as tué.   
\- Tu sais Fred, certains couples se complètent si bien qu'on les croirait destiné à se rencontrer. C'était le cas pour Vélane et moi. Son truc à elle c'est les mots … moi j'agis. J'aurais dû avoir le courage de le faire il y a des années déjà. Toutes les vies que Arthur a détruite …  
\- Vélane a été l'étincelle pour mettre le feu aux poudres.   
\- Je ne regrette rien. J'aime tellement Vélane. Je suis sûre qu'elle avait compris depuis le début.   
\- Je vais être obligé de t'arrêter pour meurtre.   
\- Je sais. T'inquiète pas Fred. Fais ton boulot. Tous les gens de la boite viendront témoigner qu'Arthur était un salop. J'aurais peut-être droit à une remise de peine pour service rendu à la collectivité.   
\- J'espère. 

C'est pour des moments comme celui-ci que Caïn regrettait parfois d'avoir fini flic. Quand les gentils se mettaient à tuer les méchants, ça foutait la merde. Ils se faisaient toujours avoir et finissaient en prison. À côté de ça, certaines des pires ordures couraient encore. 

Elle se leva et marcha d'elle-même, tête haute, jusqu'aux cellules. Elle ne serait transférée que dans quelques heures, cela lui laisserait le temps d'appeler Vélane. Le capitaine fermerait les yeux et les laisserait un peu toutes les deux. Elles en auraient des choses à se dire. 

\- Je ne savais pas que vous pouviez être si doux. Je ne vous ais presque pas reconnu là-dedans.   
\- Est-ce que je vous ai demandé quelque chose à vous ?   
\- Vous voyez ? Même là, vous n'êtes pas aussi méchant que d'habitude. Vous devriez vous défouler, une petite blague sur les handicapés peut-être ?   
\- Foutez-moi la paix. 

Il quitta le SRPJ. Sans faire escale chez lui, il s'arrêta au bar. La soirée allait être longue, il allait faire en sorte qu'elle dure jusqu'au bout de la nuit.


	3. Chapter 3

Caïn avait l'impression d'avoir à peine fermé les yeux quand quelques voix le ramenèrent vers la conscience. Ce qui se disait autour de lui se mélangeait étrangement avec les échos de son rêve. Il aurait voulu dormir encore. 

\- Où est Caïn ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai essayé de le joindre plusieurs fois mais je tombe directement sur sa messagerie.   
\- On va voir qui est le patron … Fred ! Tu ramènes ton cul tout de suite. Tu n'es pas payé à pioncer pendant que Delambre fait tout le boulot.

Le capitaine grogna en réponse. En d'autre circonstance, il se serait bien mis au garde à vous, mais il n'avait qu'une seule envie : visser ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et commencer la journée avec une aspirine. Pourtant la voix de Jacques était sans appel et s'il laissait son commandant venir le chercher, le réveil serait beaucoup plus rude. 

Il dégagea son bras droit pour pousser la personne dormant au dessus de lui et se redressa en grinçant des dents. Une fois assis, il prit quelques respirations avant de se relever complètement. Debout il vacilla en ayant une remontée acide qu'il parvint à contenir en crachant un peu plus loin.

\- Ça va, pas besoin de gueuler dès le matin. T'as apporté les croissants au moins ?

Caïn avait une voix caverneuse. Face à lui, Jacques et Delambre le regardaient avec de grands yeux. Il les avait reconnu, même les yeux fermés. Il eut besoin de quelques instants de plus pour prendre en compte le reste de la pièce. 

Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment être venu jusqu'à ce hangar. En revanche, il reconnaissait le visage de certains des gars qui dormaient à même le sol. Il y avait cependant plus inquiétant. Le capitaine voyait arriver, par le portail grand ouvert, toute l'équipe de la PTS. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il avait intégré tout cela qu'il remarqua que l'un des hommes était à l'écart, plus proche de la sortie, face contre terre. 

\- Mort ?

Ni Moretti, ni Delambre ne lui répondirent. Jacques lui adressait le même regard qu'à chaque fois, entre désespoir et déception. Il n'avait pas toujours eu ces yeux-là. Caïn ne s'embêta même pas à voir comment Delambre réagissait. Pourtant sa vision périphérique la captura en train de faire un geste pour le désigner lui et ses … camarades de la nuit. 

\- Embarquez-moi tout ça.

Le capitaine se redressa soudainement pour protester. Son geste brusque le secoua un peu trop et il dut se retourner pour restituer le contenu de son estomac à l'abri des regards. 

Se faire passer les pinces fut dégradant mais ce ne fut rien comparé au moment où le bleu le poussa dans le camion avec les autres, encore à moitié endormis. Durant le trajet, il récupéra ses lunettes dans l'une des poches de sa veste ce qui lui permit de traverser le SRPJ jusqu'aux cellules avec un minimum de dignité.

Il reçut tout de même quelques remarques de ses collègues qu'il ignora en gardant la tête haute comme s'il ne les entendait pas. Caïn pensait qu'au moins, une fois à l'ombre, il serait tranquille mais ses comparses n'avaient pas manqué les commentaires qui lui avaient été adressés et s'empressèrent de le charrier malgré leurs états aussi pitoyables que le sien.

Il partageait sa cellule avec quatre autres personnes : trois hommes et une femme. Il reconnaissait le visage de la fille sans se souvenir de son nom. L'un des gars s'appelait Louis et travaillait comme serveur dans le bar d'où ils étaient partis hier soir. Les deux autres lui étaient totalement inconnus. 

La fille s'allongea sur le banc pour s'endormir sitôt la porte refermée derrière eux. L'un des gars que Caïn ne connaissait pas la poussa sans ménagement pour s'aménager une place et somnoler lui-aussi. Louis était recroquevillé dans un coin et jetait des regards terrifiés à tout va alors que le dernier restait debout au milieu de la pièce sans paraître plus réveillé que les autres. 

Caïn restait dos à eux. Les avants-bras passés à travers la grille, il avait posé son front contre l'un des barreaux. Son crâne lui faisait un mal de chien et il commençait à avoir faim. Il aurait bien beuglé pour obtenir à manger mais il avait plutôt envie de fermer les paupières et de ne plus penser à rien. 

Il dût s'endormir un moment car quand il rouvrit les yeux, ses boyaux se tordaient bruyamment. Il ne s'était pas réveillé de son propre chef mais plutôt par un contact. On lui avait touché les poignets. Jacques était face à lui et le regardait presque amusé. 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?  
\- Toi. 

Caïn se redressa et voulut réajuster ses vêtements mais en fut empêché par des menottes qui le gardaient attachés de l'autre côté des barreaux. 

\- C'est toi qui m'a mis ça ?  
\- Ordre du lieutenant Delambre.   
\- Depuis quand c'est elle qui commande ?   
\- Depuis que tu as joué les cons une fois de plus. Tu es presque suspect dans cette affaire. Delambre t'exaspère plus que tout, j'ai bien compris. Dommage, tu viens de lui fournir sa première enquête en solo. 

À présent, Jaques souriait. Caïn bouillait de voir ce petit regard d'en dessous qu'il lui jetait. Un bruit attira cependant son attention. Il se retourna et vit que, derrière lui, tous ses compères avaient eu un plateau-repas. Il en comptait quatre en tout et pas un de plus. 

\- Encore un ordre de Delambre ? Je peux au moins avoir de l'eau ou son objectif est vraiment de se débarrasser de moi ?  
\- Non. Elle n'est pas comme toi, lui répondit Jacques en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau. 

Après s'être un peu battu avec le bouchon pour l'ouvrir, Caïn descendit toute la bouteille d'une traite. Quand il eut fini, Jacques était parti.

Caïn resta sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'un sergent vienne vers eux. Le capitaine eut beau le suivre du regard, à aucun moment le bleu ne leva les yeux vers lui. Il ouvrit leur porte et appela un certain Martin. L'homme qui était assis sur le banc se leva et quand le sergent referma la porte derrière lui, Caïn retint mal un grognement. 

Il essaya de se retourner mais avait toujours les poignets attachés à travers la grille. Il ne pouvait se pivoter que de trois quart mais cela lui suffisait à voir les autres. 

\- Elle va vous cuisiner un par un. Si vous avez des choses à avouer …  
\- Elle va nous cuisiner. J'ai pas eu l'impression que la fliquette à roulettes avait l'intention de t'épargner.   
\- À qui dois-je cette analyse si pertinente ?   
\- Mes amis m'appellent Gilou … pour toi ce sera juste Giles.   
\- Et dis-moi, Giles, tu le connaissais, toi, le mec qui s'est fait descendre ? 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans ce hangar la nuit dernière ?  
\- Détachez-moi Delambre.   
\- Pas avant que vous n'avez répondu à mes questions.   
\- C'est un ordre.   
\- Vous n'avez aucun ordre à me donner, durant cette affaire vous n'êtes qu'un témoin, du moins je l'espère.

Disant cela, elle avait quitté sa place face à lui pour contourner la table et se trouver à ses côtés. Même avec elle si près, Caïn ne pouvait rien faire. Elle avait demandé à ce qu'il soit bien attaché. 

\- Je repose donc ma question. Que faisiez-vous dans ce hangar ?  
\- Vous allez le regretter Delambre. 

Elle était passée derrière lui. De peur d'aggraver son mal de crâne lancinant, Caïn ne regardait que son reflet dans le miroir teinté et faisait semblant de ne pas voir Jacques, posté dans l'ombre de la pièce.

\- La victime s'appelait Pierrick Rannou. C'était un gars de chez nous en infiltration. Quelqu'un l'a sévèrement battu avant de lui faire ingérer une dose létale de stupéfiants.  
\- Vous n'y êtes pas du tout. Réfléchissez un peu. Vous n'avez pourtant que ça à foutre. La personne qui l'a dérouillé et son meurtrier ne sont pas les mêmes.   
\- Maintenant détachez-moi bordel.   
\- Fred. Dis nous ce que tu sais.   
\- Pourquoi est-ce que je saurais quoi que ce soit ? Je ne suis qu'une loque de camé.   
\- Justement. Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas me mentir quand tu es défoncé.

Effectivement. C'est la première chose à laquelle Caïn avait songé quand il avait vu Jacques dans la pièce. C'était une capacité qu'il partageait avec Gaëlle. Cela ne le forçait en rien à parler mais l'un de ces gars avait tué un flic. Le plus important était de le coincer. 

\- C'est moi qui ai tabassé votre Pierrick. Il n'a pas vraiment apprécier que je lui … emprunte sa copine. Il s'est énervé, on en est venu aux mains. C'était une grande gueule mais rien dans les bras.  
\- Vous êtes malade capitaine !  
\- Et sa copine, c'est qui ?   
\- C'est Reine, la femme qui est enfermée avec nous.   
\- Une dernière chose, pourquoi est-ce que tu étais dans le hangar et pas aux Enfers ?   
\- Je sais plus. J'ai dû suivre Louis ou Reine. 

Derrière lui, Delambre avait dû faire un geste car le regard de Jacques dévia rapidement sur elle avant qu'un officier ne rentre dans la salle d'interrogatoire. 

\- Ah non. C'est elle qui veut me mettre en cabane. C'est elle qui m'y conduit.

Il n'allait évidement pas tenter de s'enfuir même si un détour par le frigo semblait une bonne option. Caïn se contenterait de petits plaisirs. Il marchait juste devant elle, tantôt l'empêchant d'avancer correctement avant de presque la tracter.

De nouveau en cellule, il jaugea les autres. Ils occupaient le banc comme d'autres une place forte si bien que Caïn n'hésita pas beaucoup avant de s'allonger à même le sol. Il commençait déjà à ronfler quand un sergent vint chercher Reine. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Jacques ! Jacques ! JACQUES !  
\- Ça va pas Fred ! On t'entend gueuler dans tout le SRPJ.   
\- Vous n'aviez qu'à pas laisser vos portes ouvertes.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?   
\- J'ai envie de chier.   
\- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'appelles ?   
\- Ouais. On est pote. Su quelqu'un doit m'accompagner au petit coin, je préfère que ce soit toi. 

Caïn afficha un sourire très satisfait en se faisant conduire aux toilettes comme un enfant. Il prit soin de laisser la porte entrouverte pour faire la discussion malgré le fait que son ami ne fut pas des plus loquaces. 

\- J'ai rien bouffé depuis hier, J'ai faim.  
\- Bon tu vas arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule. Si tu m'as appelé pour que je te sorte, c'est pour une bonne raison alors crache le morceau.   
\- On n'a plus le droit de vouloir passer du temps avec son meilleur ami ?   
\- Fred …  
\- Ça va. Reine, Martin et Giles sont tendus. Depuis que vous avez commencé à appuyer sur les raisons de l'infiltration de Pierrick. Ils parlent beaucoup entre eux quand ils nous pensent endormis, moi et Louis. Giles et Reine ont l'air d'être des durs à cuire. Si vous voulez obtenir quelque chose c'est par Martin qu'il faudra passer.   
\- Autre chose ?   
\- Je me suis souvenu que c'était Reine qui était venue me draguer sous le nez de   
son mec.   
\- Elle savait qu'il était jaloux.   
\- Et Louis a pu lui dire que j'avais le sang chaud.   
\- Elle voulait que vous vous battiez. Si elle avait prévu ça à l'avance, elle planifiait peut-être de te faire porter le chapeau.   
\- Les sacoches de ma moto !  
\- Elle aurait pu y mettre le poison pour te coincer. Je vais envoyer une équipe pour vérifier ça.   
\- Du coup, je peux …  
\- Non. Tant que l'affaire n'est pas résolue tu restes au trou. 

Même si Caïn enrageait de se retrouver une nouvelle fois enfermé, il eut au moins le réconfort d'avoir son propre plateau-repas à midi. Il le dévora en un instant avant de recommencer à prétendre dormir. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Vous êtes libres.  
\- Vraiment ?   
\- Non pas vous. Seulement le capitaine Caïn et monsieur Louis Vignac. Vous autres, nous vous gardons au chaud pour le meurtre avec préméditation de l'agent Pierrick Rannou.

Caïn n'avait pas attendu si longtemps pour se tenir le long de la porte, prêt à sortir. Louis s'était timidement relevé et mit derrière lui. Cela faisait trois jours que le capitaine passait le plus clair de son temps à faire semblant de dormir. 

Ils avaient enfin résolu l'affaire avec tous les renseignements qu'il ne cessait de leur donner. Quand il regarda son téléphone, Caïn vit qu'il avait quelques messages de Ben mais aucun de Gaëlle. Il ne réfléchit pas plus et prit la direction de la maison de sa femme.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Fred ?  
\- Je suis clean. Tu avais dit que …  
\- Arrête Fred. Jacques m'a prévenu. Tu viens de passer trois jours en cellule.   
\- Justement après trois jours en enfer, j'ai bien mérité un peu de paradis.   
\- Tu ne rentreras plus avant d'avoir arrêté définitivement. 

Et Gaëlle lui claqua la porte au nez. Ce n'était pas une surprise. Il l'avait épousé pour son caractère, mais les choses n'étaient pas toujours faciles. 

\- Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Caïn était toujours heureux de voir son fils. Ben lui redonnait le sourire, quelle que soit la situation. 

\- Tu vois bien, j'essayais de rentrer à la maison.  
\- Tu devrais peut-être faire ce qu'elle te dit pour une fois. 

Caïn attira son fils contre lui. Il avait de la chance de l'avoir. Son garçon était un gars bien, pas comme son père. Parfois il se demandait comment il avait pu participer à quelque chose comme ça, jusqu'à ce que Ben fasse une connerie et que Caïn se reconnaisse dans ce travers. 

\- Je dois te laisser p'pa.  
\- On se fait un dîner un de ces quatre.   
\- Bien sûr. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là capitaine ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ce soir ?   
\- Excusez-moi mais ça vous ressemble quand même assez peu. 

Caïn souffla sur le contenu brûlant de sa tasse et but une gorgée. Même s'il restait encore quelques personnes au SRPJ, la majorité des officiers avaient quitté le bord. 

\- Vous en voulez une ?  
\- Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? 

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de remplir une seconde tasse pour la donner à Delambre puis s'en retourner siroter, installé dans le canapé. 

\- Au fait Delambre, je ne vous ai jamais demandé ce qui vous avait raccourci de moitié.  
\- … Un accident.   
\- Oui, mais quel genre ? Erreur en mission ? Plongeon dans une piscine vide ?   
\- Comme si ça vous intéressait.   
\- Si je demande, c'est bien que je suis curieux.   
\- Je me suis foutue au tas en évitant un gars comme vous.   
\- Comme moi?  
\- Il faisait nuit. La route était sinueuse mais je roulais à bonne vitesse. Un motard a déboulé devant moi. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai donné un coup de volant. Le gars s'est arrêté en urgence, il s'est foulé la cheville en voulant descendre jusqu'à moi avant d'appeler les secours.   
\- Pourquoi il serait comme moi ? Les motards ne sont pas tous les mêmes.   
\- Oui mais j'imagine que c'est tout à fait votre genre de rouler bille en tête dans la nuit, complètement défoncé. 

Pour une fois Caïn ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il posa sa tasse encore fumante sur le coin de son bureau. Effectivement il avait déjà fait ça. Ça avait presque mal fini une fois mais il s'était rattrapé au dernier moment. Delambre était habituellement mordante mais, à l'instant, son cynisme était froid. Malgré les apparences, la blessure était toujours à vif. 

\- C'était soit moi, soit le motard. Et bien même si j'y ai souvent pensé depuis, je n'ai jamais souhaité que l'inverse soit arrivé.  
\- Tiens Fred, encore là ? Je pensais qu'après ce petit séjour en cabane tu ne remettrais pas les pieds ici jusqu'à lundi matin au moins.   
\- Il faut croire que je n'apprends pas.   
\- Tu es passé voir Gaëlle toi. 

Quand Jacques s'approcha, il vit Delambre mais ce n'est pas vraiment cela qui le fit s'arrêter. 

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
\- Relax Jacques. À elle, je ne lui ai mis que des feuilles de menthe.   
\- Comment ça ?, demanda Delambre.   
\- Et bien disons que Fred prend rarement d'infusions sans les agrémenter.   
\- Ça va Jacques, le rachacha c'est rien.   
\- Tu veux qu'on demande son avis à Gaëlle ? 

Caïn était concentré sur Jacques mais il eut pleinement conscience du départ de Delambre. Quand ils furent seuls, la conversation coupa court.

\- Tu vas rester dormir ici ?  
\- À moins que tu m'invites chez toi.   
\- Certainement pas, répondit Moretti en s'en allant. 

Il ne resta bientôt plus que le capitaine au SRPJ. Il prit son temps pour installer son oreiller et sa couverture. Caïn se coucha tôt en essayant de ne pas trop penser à la deuxième tasse dont le contenu refroidissait à côté de celle de Delambre. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Debout là-dedans.

Le capitaine se réveilla au son de la voix de Jacques. C'était devenu une habitude ces derniers jours. Caïn occupait le canapé de son bureau de manière quasi permanente, si bien que c'est l'arrivée de son ami le commandant qui le tirait des bras de Morphée. 

Dans son malheur, il avait une chance. Jacques avait une boulangerie juste en bas de chez lui et ramenait gracieusement de quoi manger à son pauvre ami exproprié. Dans les bons jours, il avait des viennoiseries, le reste du temps il se contentait de pain frais. Aujourd'hui, c'était baguette. 

Il était le premier, le matin, à lancer la machine à café. Il en prenait le contenu d'une tasse puis laissait couler le reste dans la cafetière. 

Après ça, Caïn prenait normalement le temps de faire un brin de toilette mais, s'il en croyait le dossier posé à côté de la baguette, la douche devrait attendre.


	5. Chapter 5

Un rapide aperçu des lieux et de leur victime suffirent au capitaine pour se faire une idée de ce dans quoi ils mettaient les pieds. Une ruelle dans un vieux quartier industriel abandonné avec un accès presque direct aux voies rapides, un blouson en cuir noir, des tatouages, la moto ne devait pas être loin.

\- Bien dormi Stunia ?  
\- Mieux que vous apparemment.   
\- Et notre gars ?   
\- Il s'est fait rouer de coups. C'est probablement la cause du décès. Il est dans un tel état que j'aurais plus de choses à vous dire une fois qu'il sera allongé sur ma table.   
\- Est-ce qu'il est possible qu'une seule personne ait fait ça ou je dois plutôt me tourner vers une petite bande ?  
\- Difficile à dire. Si son agresseur était seul, il doit être sacrément costaud et en garder des marques sur les mains. 

Caïn n'eut même pas à attendre les résultats de l'IML. De très loin on entendait un moteur. Une grosse Harley s'approcha. Son motard l'arrêta à distance respectable et descendit en coupant le moteur. 

\- Il se passe quoi ici ? Pourquoi la bécane de Romuald est entourée de flics ?  
\- Il est mort. 

Le capitaine prit les devant et s'approcha. Le biker était plutôt court sur pattes mais compensait par sa largeur. 

\- Je veux voir.

Plus vite Caïn obtiendrait une identité, plus vite il pourrait commencer son travail. Il escorta donc le motard jusqu'à la scène de crime. Il observa attentivement les réactions du témoin. Le visage était méconnaissable, même pour un proche mais ce n'est pas là dessus que le biker se concentra. 

\- C'est lui. Il était seul à avoir un lotus sur la main.  
\- Lui c'est ?   
\- Romuald Pesador. C'est un petit jeunot qui avait rejoint le groupe, il n'y a pas longtemps.   
\- Vous pourrez résigner son abonnement maintenant.   
\- La mort des gens vous rend toujours aussi joyeux ?   
\- Vous n'avez pas l'air vraiment triste non plus.   
\- Le petit était une grande gueule, un frimeur, le genre qu'on apprécie pas tout de suite.   
\- Dans votre club vous êtes le seul à penser ça ? Sinon je vais avoir besoin de noms.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

\- Je ne me serais jamais doutée que vous aviez un fétichisme pour les motards à grosse cylindrée.  
\- Qui pourrait résister à une belle carrosserie ? Que ce soit celle d'une moto ou d'une f …  
\- Vous ne devriez pas trop rester avec eux, capitaine. Ça débride votre misogynie habituellement latente.  
\- Moi ? Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtres une femme que je ne vous aime pas. C'est parce que j'en ai marre de vous entendre couiner derrière moi et de devoir vous attendre à la sortie de l’ascenseur.   
\- Vous n'avez jamais fait ça.   
\- Maintenant que vous le dites … j'ai dû voir quelqu'un faire ça et ça m'a suffi.   
\- Je vous ai déjà dit que vous étiez un con ?   
\- Oui. Mais ça fait toujours plaisir. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Caïn frappa à la porte. Deux coups secs et forts.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, on va encore interroger un gars qui n'en saura pas plus que les autres et qui nous racontera exactement la même chose sur ce Romuald. Je vais finir par croire que vous prenez simplement votre pied en écoutant leurs remarques sur moi.  
\- Je ne vous ai jamais obligé à rester.   
\- Comme si j'allais vous laisser interroger seul les suspects.   
\- Je ne parlais pas uniquement de cette enquête.

Delambre allait répliquer mais la porte s'ouvrit. Si depuis ce matin, ils n'avaient pas vu beaucoup de petits gabarits, celui-là éclipsait tous les autres. Caïn se considérait comme grand, pourtant l'homme qui leur faisait face le dépassait d'une bonne tête et devait avoir deux à trois fois sa carrure. 

\- J'ai failli vous attendre, dit-il simplement.

Sa voix allait parfaitement avec son corps et malgré qu'il ait dit être au courant de leur venue, il restait bien ancré au milieu du passage, ne laissant aucun espace où espérer se faufiler. 

\- Je vois que les nouvelles vont vites.  
\- J'ai rien à ajouter à ce que les autres ont déjà dit.   
\- C'est notre boulot de vérifier.   
\- Ils ont bien changé les flics de la crime. Vous avez le droit de promener vos minettes avec vous maintenant ?   
\- Monsieur Azo, ça ne vous prendra pas plus de quelques minutes.   
\- J'ai pourtant été clair. Je dirais la même chose que les autres. Tout pareil.   
\- Vous n'avez pas écouté le capitaine, intervint Delambre sur un ton enjoué. C'est à nous d'en décider. 

D'un coup de poignets elle avait forcé le passage. Azo ne devait pas être habitué à barrer la route aux paraplégiques puisque l'essieu de Delambre le frappa sournoisement au mollet. 

\- Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire pas une petite chatte dans ton genre !

En voyant le mastodonte serrer les poings et fondre sur Delambre, le capitaine aurait dû intervenir. Il ne le fit pas. Il avait sciemment joué au bon flic pour que Delambre endosse le rôle du mauvais flic. Il la laisserait aller jusqu'au bout. 

Alors qu'Azo la saisissait à l'épaule, elle attrapa quelque chose dans la sacoche de son fauteuil. D'un geste, elle déplia la matraque et mit le géant à genoux d'un coup bien placé à l'arrière de la jambe. Puis dans un revers presque gracieux, elle lui balança un coup de matraque sur la joue. 

\- Pour toi ce sera lieutenant Delambre.

Eut-il été un peu plus maigrichon, le choc aurait probablement suffi à l’assommer mais Azo était un véritable taureau. Quand il tourna la tête vers Delambre, son regard était meurtrier. 

\- Espèce de salope ! Je vais te …

Il fut coupé dans son élan. Cette fois-ci, Caïn avait bougé. Il passait les menottes à Azo avant que ce dernier ne puisse se venger. 

\- Je vous arrête pour outrage à agent.  
\- C'est elle qui ! …  
\- Tu sais Azo, nous les femmes on a vraiment peur d'un rien. Je ne suis qu'une faible petite chose alors quand tu t'es approché je me suis défendu.   
\- Étant donné tes antécédents, elle n'aura aucun mal à plaider la légitime défense. 

Dès qu'il avait compris qu'il s'était fait avoir, Azo s'était tut mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Faites attention capitaine. On aurait pu croire que vous preniez ma défense.  
\- Ce que vous êtes naïve Delambre. Se foutre sur la gueule avec quelqu'un ne devrait pas vous empêcher de rester attentive. Vous avez vu ces mains ? Il s'est violemment battu récemment. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Évidement ! Il a un alibi et la moitié du club est prête à affirmer sous serment que son passe-temps favori était de coller son poing dans tout ce qui bouge.  
\- On ne peut pas nier que ça se tient.  
\- Si c'est pour dire des trucs comme ça Delambre, vous pouvez la fermer.   
\- Je le veux sous les verrous autant que vous capitaine, sinon plus. Je pense simplement que ce n'est pas là-dessus qu'on l'aura. Il faut trouver un autre angle d'attaque. 

Comme pour donner raison à Delambre, le téléphone de Caïn sonna. C'était Stunia. Peut-être pourrait-elle leur éclairer la voie ? 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Votre motard n'en était pas un.  
\- Je sais que les morts vous parlent Elizabeth mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il a pu vous raconter pour que vous nous sortiez quelque chose comme ça.   
\- Ce n'est pas sa qualité de féru de la moto que je remets en question mais la dénomination que vous lui donnez. Votre motard était une motarde.   
\- Il y aurait une femme chez les bikers ?   
\- Non.   
\- Stunia, vous venez de me dire que …  
\- Oui, votre victime était de sexe féminin. Cependant je ne pense pas qu'aucun de ses camarades n'ait été au courant. Elle cachait sa poitrine en plus de porter des vêtements amples et s'était équipée d'une coquille.   
\- On a un nouveau mobile.   
\- Là dessus je vous donne raison. Qui que ce soit qui l'ait tué, il a concentré ses coups sur le visage, la poitrine et l'entrejambe.   
\- Des traces d'agressions sexuelles ?   
\- Non mais il est clair que son agresseur lui en voulait d'être une femme. 

Stunia venait à nouveau de lui donner un indice décisif pour résoudre son enquête. Il lui offrit le plus respectueux des baise-mains avant de sortir. Sans avoir besoin de se retourner il savait qu'il avait Delambre sur les talons.

Quand il entendit son téléphone sonner, Caïn put s'imaginer sans mal Delambre donner un grand coup de poignet, puis, profitant de l'élan, elle attraperait son téléphone, décrocherait et le coincerait avec son épaule avant de reposer les mains sur ses roues. Le tout sans avoir ralenti son mouvement. 

\- Oui commandant ? … Comment est-ce que … ? On arrive.

Delambre raccrocha avec dextérité tout en prenant de la vitesse. Elle dépassa rapidement Caïn auquel elle dit en passant : 

\- Vous n'avez plus de batterie dans votre téléphone. Moretti n'a pas arrêté de vous appeler. Azo est en train de se faire la malle.

Caïn dut se lancer au petit trot pour revenir à niveau avec elle. Il la précéda d'un pas pour sortir de l'IML et ils se préparèrent à partir de concert. Lui enfilant son casque et elle démontant son siège. 

Il partit sans attendre mais dût rapidement se rendre à l'évidence, même à moto il ne semait pas Delambre. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle pourrait faire ça avec sa voiture de handicapé. Alors que le capitaine prenait les trajectoires serrées que son deux roues lui permettaient, Delambre faisait crisser les pneus sur l'asphalte. 

Au fil de la route, il gagnait du terrain. Pour autant chaque mètre était une bataille pour qu'il ne parvienne à arracher qu'une minute de différence à l'arrivée au SRPJ. Caïn eut beau se précipiter à l'intérieur, Azo n'était plus là. 

\- Fais chier !  
\- Je suis désolé Fred. Son avocat est arrivé au dernier moment, on n'avait aucune raison de le garder plus longtemps pour un simple outrage à agent.   
\- C'est bon Jacques. 

Caïn fulminait. Même s'il n'allait pas faire l'erreur de disparaître dans la nature, Azo serait méfiant maintenant. Il se retourna, Delambre était dans le cadre de la porte. 

\- Vous êtes seule ce soir ?  
\- Je ne pensais pas qu'on avait entamé ce genre de rapport.   
\- En fait ça m'arrangerait qu'il n'y ait personne chez vous. Avec Azo dehors, vous ferez une bien meilleure cible isolée. Si on a de la chance, il cherchera à se venger et on aura une raison de le ramener.   
\- Là je vous reconnais plus.   
\- Je ne vais pas commencer à vous décevoir maintenant Delambre. Ce serait trop facile. Vous savez quoi ? Je vous donne même le reste de votre journée. Rentrez chez vous. 

Il l'observa hésiter. Delambre n'abandonnait pas vite mais le capitaine s'était assuré d'arborer un sourire si angélique qu'elle n'aurait aucune envie de rester. Effectivement elle ne tarda pas à tourner les roues pour faire demi-tour.


	6. Chapter 6

Caïn avait son plan tout préparé en tête. Il suivrait Delambre jusque chez elle avant de se poster aux alentours. De sa cachette, il pourrait poursuivre l'enquête et creuser le passé d'Azo aussi bien que tester la fiabilité de son alibi. 

Delambre habitait une petite maison adaptée pour une femme vivant seule, mais relativement peu pratique en revanche pour quelqu'un en fauteuil roulant. La volée de marches menant au perron était recouverte d'une planche de bois et il ne vit jamais les lumières de l'étage allumée. Elle avait sûrement acheté cette maison alors qu'elle était encore valide. 

Mise à part la porte du devant, l'habitation n'offrait aucune entrée. Delambre ferma cette seule issue avant d'aller se coucher. Depuis l'extérieur, Caïn avait réussi à avoir une idée de l'organisation du rez-de-chaussée. 

On entrait presque directement dans un grand salon sur lequel la cuisine était partiellement ouverte. Puis un couloir desservait une chambre, un bureau et une salle de bain. 

En faisant le tour de la maison, Caïn remarqua une fenêtre près de laquelle passait une gouttière. Si le tuyau d’évacuation des eaux de pluie n'était pas assez pour supporter son poids, le saut de mur sur lequel elle s'appuyait l'était. 

Pour comprendre le danger, il fait être le danger. De plus le capitaine avait toujours eu un certain talent pour l'infiltration. De toute façon, il n'aurait jamais pu résister à un tel défi. Il grimpa comme un chat et parvint à ouvrir la baie aussi vite que s'il avait été à l'intérieur. En moins de 5 minutes, depuis la rue, tout était redevenu normal. 

La lumière du dehors pénétrait à travers les carreaux. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour y voir aussi clair que possible. Ainsi Caïn découvrit une chambre occupée par un grand lit. La pièce était simple, plusieurs meubles y étaient entassés. Elle devait servir de chambre d'ami mais surtout de grenier. Tout était recouvert d'une fine couche de poussière, même les différentes toiles rangées entre deux étagères. 

La porte s'ouvrit sans bruit. Au delà, les lampadaires extérieurs n'éclairaient plus grand chose. Caïn s'arrêta pour écouter. Tout était silencieux, seul se percevait le bruit étouffé d'une machine à laver ou d'un lave-vaisselle. 

Même si ses yeux s'adaptaient au noir, Caïn sortit sa lampe torche dont il étouffa le faisceau avec ses doigts. Il avait affaire à un palier vaste. Un fauteuil roulant était posté en haut des escaliers. Une porte menait à une toute petite salle de bain et l'autre voyait s'entasser pêle-mêle des châssis de tableaux, des tabourets de bar et autres objets inadaptés à un fauteuil, en plus de vieilles affaires et archives que contenaient toujours les pièces-débarras. 

Le capitaine savait qu'il était déjà bien trop engagé dans la maison, que si Delambre le trouvait là elle tirerait à vue, mais sa curiosité était plus grande. Il testa les premières marches avant de s'engager à descendre. 

Cette fois-ci il pouvait se contenter de nouveau des rais de lumière de la rue. La pièce, il l'avait vu de l'extérieur et les formes sculptées dans les ombres seraient assez pour le guider. 

Il n'aurait pas imaginé que la maison d'un paraplégique soit si … normale. Les meubles étaient, certes bien espacés les uns des autres, mais Caïn ne vit aucun aménagement particulier. Il trouva simplement à côté de la bibliothèque, une perche équipée d'une pince pour attraper les livres les plus hauts. 

Une grosse chaîne hi-fi occupait une place de choix dans l'étagère murale alors que la télévision était juste posée sur un guéridon. Caïn navigua au plus près de la chambre au point d'entendre Delambre ronfler. Il n'eut cependant pas l'audace d'ouvrir la porte. 

Après avoir vérifié que la porte d'entrée était effectivement fermée à clé et que personne ne rodait dehors, il remonta à l'étage et s'installa dans la chambre en laissant la porte entrebâillée. Cette nuit, personne ne vint et le capitaine finit par s'endormir dans le lit poussiéreux. 

Le lendemain matin il ne fut réveillé que par le claquement de la porte d'entrée. Avant cela, il avait profité du bruit que faisait Delambre en se préparant, pour imaginer qu'il était de retour chez lui. Elle finit par partir et il se retrouva seul à la maison. 

Il aurait pu descendre pour dérober son petit-déjeuner dans le réfrigérateur de la propriétaire mais si elle était observatrice, cela risquait d'éveiller ses soupçons. Alors, par le même chemin que la veille, il sortit de la maison, rejoignit sa moto qu'il avait garé un peu à l'écart et prit le chemin du SRPJ. 

Évidement quand il arriva, Delambre était déjà là. 

\- Alors aucune visite nocturne ?  
\- Non. Et vous, vous avez avancé dans l'enquête ? 

Caïn marcha jusqu'à son bureau. Là Jacques avait déposé sur le canapé un sachet contenant une demi-baguette et un croissant. Il s'installa dans le sofa et commença à manger. 

\- J'ai démonté l'alibi d'Azo et j'ai trouvé 3 caméras entre chez lui et la scène de crime. On ne sait jamais, il faudra les vérifier.  
\- Comme c'est un travail fastidieux et particulièrement long je suppose que c'est à moi de m'en charger ?   
\- Dis-donc, vos sens de flic se sont sacrément aiguisés. 

Il la laissa là et partit de son côté. Même s'ils le voyaient passer sur les caméras, sa misogynie ne serait pas assez pour le faire inculper de meurtre. De plus ce gars-là n'avouerait jamais rien ou seulement une fois qu'il se saurait acculé. Caïn devait donc tout mettre en œuvre pour le pousser justement dans cette situation. 

\- Stunia, Stunia, Stunia, dites-moi qu'une fois encore vous serez mon fil d'Ariane.  
\- Vous, vous avez bien dormi.   
\- Il n'est pas de meilleur sommeil qu'allongé sous l'épée de Damoclès. Du nouveau ?   
\- Oui. Je suis partie du principe qu'il est impossible d'infliger cela à quelqu'un sans y laisser au moins un brin d'ADN.   
\- Et alors vous avez trouvé mon meurtrier ?   
\- La victime n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. J'ai donc pu prélever tout ce qui se retrouvait sous ses ongles. J'ai trouvé deux ADN distincts. Je n'ai pas pu identifier le premier mais le second appartient à un certain Enzio Azo.   
\- Vous êtes parfaite Stunia.   
\- Je sais, capitaine. 

Caïn ne voulut pas rentrer de suite. Delambre n'aurait sûrement pas fini son épluchage des vidéos. Il se concentra donc sur une autre mission. Trouver Azo et surveiller ses agissements. Il aurait besoin de connaître ses habitudes s'ils devaient l'attraper.

Delambre l'appela alors que le ciel commençait à rosir. Il ne décrocha pas mais prit tout de même la direction du commissariat. Elle avait intérêt à y être sinon il n'écouterait son rapport que le lendemain matin. 

Rares étaient ceux qui traînaient encore au SRPJ à cette heure. Le capitaine crut d'abord que Delambre n'était pas parmi eux puis il vit de la lumière dans son bureau. Il s'approcha. Elle avait poussé sa chaise et s'était installée à sa place. Caïn allait lui bondir sur le poil pour cela, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. 

\- Azo est présent sur une des trois caméras. Cela n'est pas assez pour prouver qu'il se rendait vers la scène de crime mais cela confirme que son alibi ne tient pas. J'ai trouvé autre chose de très intéressant. Le portable de Romuald porte la trace d'un rendez-vous, la veille du meurtre avec un certain Thomas. Ils étaient amants. Je l'ai interrogé et j'ai effectué un prélèvement ADN. Stunia pourra me confirmer demain qu'il s'agit du deuxième ADN trouvé sous les ongles de la victime. De plus Romuald ne faisait pas confiance à Azo. Cette méfiance nous fournit une preuve en béton. Elle a enregistré un appel dans lequel Azo lui donnait rendez-vous à l'endroit où elle a été tuée. Elle a ensuite activé une application pirate qui enregistrait sa position mais aussi la présence, à proximité, du portable d'Azo.  
\- On le tient. Allez venez !

Quand ils arrivèrent devant chez Azo, Caïn définit leur plan. Il n'y avait que deux issues. Il barricaderait la porte à l'arrière et frapperait par devant. Il demanda à Delambre de rester dans la rue sans rien faire pour qu'elle entende autre chose que : « Ne me gênez pas ! ». 

Tout se passa en un instant. Caïn s'approcha de l'entrée et tapa le battant selon le rythme qu'il avait observé chez d'autres plus tôt. Azo n'avait pas ouvert en entier que déjà il essayait de refermer en s'enfuyant. Caïn le prit immédiatement en chasse. 

Même si son gabarit ne lui permettait pas de courir aussi vite que le capitaine, il avait l'avantage du terrain. Il n'avait cependant pas peur de le perdre car il avait l'avantage de savoir que l'issue arrière était condamnée. 

Azo percuta violemment la porte sans parvenir à l'ouvrir. Caïn avait pensé que la surprise et le choc lui accorderaient une fenêtre de temps suffisante pour le maîtriser mais Azo fit volte-face et envoya son poing droit vers Caïn qui n'eut pas le temps d'éviter et se fit étaler d'un seul coup.

Il fut sonné et dut se résoudre à regarder, impuissant, leur suspect s'éloigner. Caïn se fit violence pour se relever. Azo était ralenti aussi mais allait bientôt franchir la porte. Quand il essaya de s'élancer, il vacilla dangereusement. Il jura bien fort. Leur suspect allait s'échapper et après ça ils n'auraient aucune chance de l'attraper de nouveau. 

Il fit quelques pas vaseux avant de parvenir à reprendre un rythme convenable. Peut-être avait-il encore une chance de le rattraper. S'il partait en courant il pourrait l'avoir à l'usure, s'il s'enfuyait avec sa voiture, Caïn le poursuivrait en moto. 

Dans la rue quelqu'un grognait. Caïn ne voyait Azo nulle part. Il passa la haie en courant et tomba sur un spectacle bien surprenant. Delambre était par terre, son fauteuil renversé à quelques pas. Azo était un peu plus loin à genoux, les chevilles empêtrées dans une paire de menottes. 

\- Une fois sous les verrous, Azo a été ravi de décrire comment il avait tabassé Pesador. La juge ne lui fera aucun cadeau.  
\- Vous n'allez pas le dire n'est-ce pas ?   
\- De quoi ?   
\- Si je n'avais pas été là, Azo serait en cavale à l'heure qu'il est. 

Caïn renifla avec dédain sans répondre. Ils traversèrent le hall de l'hôpital au pas. Avec ses côtes fêlées, Delambre n'allait pas bien vite. Caïn, lui, s'était fait remettre le nez en place, ce qui n'empêchait pas une ecchymose conséquente de se répandre sur son visage. 

Elle avait raison sur ce coup-là, il était probable qu'elle lui ait sauvé la mise. Si ses os pouvaient être pris comme témoins, elle n'avait pas hésité à se jeter sur le passage du mastodonte avec force. Tout puissant qu'il était, Azo s'était finalement fait avoir par la teigneuse à roulettes. 

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites capitaine ? Lâchez ce fauteuil ! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide.  
\- Je ne vous aide pas, je fais ma BA de la journée.  
\- Ne me prenez pas pour une buse. Vous prenez pitié de la pauvre handicapée blessée. Je croyais que vous étiez différent.  
\- Fermez-là, lieutenant. Je n'ai pas envie de vous entendre geindre.   
\- C'est la première fois que vous m'appelez « lieutenant », capitaine.   
\- Je ne vous savais pas si sensible. 

Elle ne répondit rien. Caïn n'aurait pas su comment continuer la conversation alors il se tut aussi. Quand il l'avait vu la première fois, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il finirait par pousser son fauteuil dans la côte. Delambre avait tort de dire qu'il la prenait en pitié. Jamais il n'aurait fait ce genre de chose-là par pitié. 

C'est peut-être justement car il commençait à l'estimer réellement, à respecter sa force qu'il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi diminuée, roulant au rythme d'une véritable handicapée. Il approcha de la voiture de Lucie. Il aurait pu la laisser conduire. Il aurait peut-être même dû la laisser conduire pour que les choses restent les mêmes entre eux. Il n'aurait eu qu'à s'asseoir côté passager et faire quelques réflexions. 

Au lieu de ça, il l'emmena jusqu'à la portière de droite. Il la laissa ouvrir mais en voyant qu'elle grimaçait déjà de s'avancer dans son fauteuil, il se pencha pour l'aider à se transférer sur le siège. Elle le laissa faire sans rien dire, signe que ses côtes devaient lui faire bien plus mal qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Il se retrouva ensuite face au fauteuil. 

\- Il faut commencer par les roues.

Caïn s'exécuta. Il tâtonna un peu mais parvint à ses fins. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à la façon dont elle démontait son fauteuil avant. 

Il s'installa ensuite côté conducteur. Nul besoin de jouer des pédales, tout était sur le volant. Il démarra la voiture, fit ronfler plusieurs fois le moteur avant de partir sur les chapeaux de roue. 

\- Comment est-ce que vous savez où j'habite ?  
\- Ce n'est pas une information confidentielle.   
\- Vous avez lu mon dossier ? 

Malgré son énervement, elle accorda à Caïn de l'aider à descendre de la voiture. 

\- J'ai surtout apprécié le passage sur votre braquo …

Delambre remonta son allée avec des gestes rageurs qui semblaient la faire souffrir. Elle fulmina jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée avant de se retourner. 

\- Vous savez qu'elle est la différence fondamentale entre nous capitaine ?  
\- La hauteur au garrot ?   
\- Si c'est vous qui vous étiez retrouvé dans ce fauteuil vous vous seriez tiré une balle sans même chercher à vous battre.   
\- Vous dites ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose. Au moins, je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne pour aller pisser.   
\- Bonne nuit. 

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle. Caïn resta un moment dans la rue. On n'entendait pas un chat. Il souriait légèrement. 

\- Bonne nuit lieutenant.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Alors Fred, je ne te vois plus dans le canapé le matin.  
\- Donc tu me refourgues une lieutenante complètement maso mais tu t'inquiètes de voir que je ne squatte plus mon bureau ?   
\- Ah ! C'est une lieutenante maintenant ? Plus une handicapée ?   
\- J'ai trouvé un endroit où crécher. Chez un ami.   
\- J'espère qu'il ne fait pas partie de ces « amis » qu'en tant que flic, tu devrais éviter à tout prix. 

Caïn posa simplement une main sur l'épaule de son ami, pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il ne dormait chez personne de douteux mais en revanche doutait que Jacques approuve son refuge. Depuis presque une semaine, il dormait chez Delambre. La lieutenante ne devait presque jamais monter, il lui suffisait donc de se glisser par la fenêtre après qu'elle ait été se coucher et se s'éclipser au matin sans un bruit. 

Durant la période de Noël, Delambre prit des vacances et partit rejoindre sa mère. De son côté, Caïn ne parvint à négocier que le réveillon et jour-même avec sa femme et son fils. Et même si elle le laissa dormir chez eux, il dut se contenter du canapé. 

Dans ces conditions, la chambre chez la lieutenante était devenue un domicile secondaire. Il avait pris soin d'épousseter les draps et de faire ami-ami avec le voisin qui, bien que le voyant souvent, ne savait pas bien d'où il sortait.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est lieutenant ?  
\- Ouvrez. 

Caïn déchira le papier rose bonbon pour découvrir un petit panier de basket à accrocher au mur et son ballon. Il lança un regard étonné à Delambre. 

\- C'est un cadeau de Noël, une idée de ma mère.  
\- Et bien … merci Delambre. 

Sans trop savoir quoi ajouter, il passa devant elle pour se poster à l'entrée du bureau, là où il avait le plus de recul pour l'envisager le placement de ce nouvel élément.

\- Vous portez du parfum capitaine ?  
\- Non. Pourquoi ?   
\- Pour rien …

Le soir venu Caïn resta jusqu'à être le dernier avant de prendre la direction de chez Delambre. En arrivant il vit que les lumières étaient déjà toute éteinte. Il grimpa au mur sans bruit. Il avait ajouté quelques appuis discrets qui lui permettaient de ne laisser aucune trace visible, malgré ses passages répétés. Il accueillit volontiers le lit et s'endormit rapidement. 

Il fut réveillé dans la nuit par un cliquetis métallique. Sans se poser de questions il attrapa son arme et la pointa en direction du son. Il se retrouva alors face à un autre canon dirigé vers lui et se rendit compte qu'un de ses poignets était entravé.

\- Je ne vous imaginais pas de ce genre-là, lieutenant, dit-il en tirant sur les menottes qui l'attachaient au lit.  
\- Depuis quand est-ce que vous rentrez par effraction chez moi ?   
\- Comment vous avez deviné ? … L'odeur, c'est ça ? Je pensais que vous ne montiez jamais ici.   
\- Presque jamais. Deux fois l'année je viens faire le ménage. Dès que je suis rentrée, j'ai su que quelqu'un squattait ici. Alors, depuis combien de temps ?   
\- Ça doit bien faire un mois maintenant.   
\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne vous ai jamais entendu ?   
\- Je rentre par la fenêtre. 

Delambre commençait à baisser son arme. Caïn l'imitait espérant l'encourager à un dialogue plus pacifique. En certaines circonstances il adorait parler avec un pistolet sur la tempe mais elles n'étaient pas réunies aujourd'hui. Il avait beau réfléchir à quoi répondre ensuite, il n'avait aucune idée de la question qu'elle allait poser. 

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous venez dormir chez moi ?  
\- Moretti ne vous a pas dit ? Je me suis fait jeter de chez ma femme.   
\- Pourquoi chez moi ?   
\- Concours de circonstance. Je suis venu ici durant notre enquête sur Azo. J'ai trouvé l'endroit sympa et je me suis dit que vous n'en sauriez jamais rien.   
\- Je vais vous faire payer plein pot, lui dit-elle simplement avant de se retourner et de sortir. 

Caïn se retrouva seul, attaché au lit. Heureusement pour lui, comme il avait commencé à faire comme chez lui ici, il avait quelques affaires dont son petit kit doigt de fée. Il eut d'ailleurs besoin de plus de temps pour l'attraper que pour se détacher. 

Le capitaine décida même de reprendre sa nuit là où il l'avait laissé. L'un des avantages non négligeables que lui conférait sa position étant de connaître assez précisément le rythme de vie de sa lieutenante. Ainsi il se réveilla avant elle et eut juste le temps d'aller à la boulangerie pour déposer quelques viennoiseries sur sa table à manger alors qu'elle était dans la salle, ayant pris soin, avant de partir, de laisser quelques affaires à lui en évidence dans la chambre. Leur sort déterminerait le sien. 

\- Je te trouve bien souriant ce matin Fred.  
\- Tiens Jacques, une tartelette.   
\- Si tu crois m'acheter avec ça, répondit-il en saisissant le paquet. 

Caïn savait qu'il s'était débarrassé de son ami pour le moment, comme une façon de le remercier. Cependant à la prochaine occasion, il ne se détournerait pas si facilement. 

Delambre arriva une bonne demi-heure après lui. Caïn la remarqua quand elle entra dans son bureau et ferma la porte derrière elle. Sans s'arrêter, elle jeta un sachet de papier kraft que Caïn reconnut comme celui de la boulangerie. 

\- Je n'aime pas les pains aux raisins. Tâchez de vous en souvenir.  
\- Bien cheffe. 

Mais elle était déjà sortie. Durant la journée, elle ne fit aucune autre allusion à sa présence chez elle et le soir venu, Caïn rentra par la fenêtre une fois toutes les lumières éteintes, comme à son habitude. Elle n'avait pas colmaté l'ouverture et ses affaires étaient toujours là. Ainsi donc elle acceptait cette drôle de cohabitation. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans les jours qui suivirent, ils ne se croisèrent même plus. Il déposait toujours sur la table le petit-déjeuner frais acheté à la boulangerie. Elle ne lui rendait plus ses commentaires au commissariat mais laissait simplement ce qu'elle n'aimait pas et il en faisait son repas du lendemain matin en s'adaptant. Il sut bientôt par cœur ce que Delambre aimait et n'aimait pas. 

Le vendredi matin cependant il trouva un post-it sur la table. « Ok pour ce soir mais ce week-end, vous vous trouvez un autre endroit ». Samedi matin, Caïn dévalisa la boulangerie. Il repassa chez Delambre pour lui déposer sa part et fila chez lui, enfin l'endroit qui était censé l'être. 

Il prit son plus beau sourire quand Gaëlle lui ouvrit la porte, essayant de mettre en avant autant sa bonne foi que les croissants. C'est finalement Ben qui le sauva en arrivant derrière sa mère et en montrant tant d'enthousiasme qu'elle n'eut pas le cœur à refermer la porte.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Ben se proposa d'accompagner Caïn pour son jogging. Ce dernier accepta de bon cœur. Ces derniers temps il avait molli dans sa discipline à courir régulièrement. À midi, Gaëlle avait fait assez à manger pour eux trois alors il resta. 

Il appliqua tout son après-midi à se rendre utile pour ne pas se faire chasser et aida même à la cuisine du soir malgré ses talents pitoyables. Ben monta se coucher tôt, leur laissant la voie libre. 

\- Il y a quelque chose de changé, Fred.  
\- J'ai complètement arrêté de piquer dans les saisies et en dehors de ça, je ne touche presque plus à la daube. Gaëlle s'il te plaît, laisse-moi revenir.   
\- J'ai besoin de temps. Si je t'ai à la maison je ne peux pas réfléchir posément.   
\- Mais j'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé. La vie avec toi, avec Ben, me manque. Jacques se sent obligé de m'apporter le petit-déj' chaque matin parce que je dors sur mon canapé au SRPJ.  
\- Avec toi tout est simple. Mais ce n'est pas toujours le cas.   
\- Je pourrais au moins rester le week-end ? 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

En s'étirant le lendemain matin, Caïn passa un bras autour de Gaëlle. Il aimait avoir sa chaleur près de lui, pouvoir la couvrir toute entière comme pour la cacher du monde où l'en protéger. 

\- Dis-moi, c'était juste un coup comme ça où …  
\- Je reste sur ce que j'ai dit Fred. Mais … il est envisageable que je t'accorde les week-ends.   
\- Je t'aime.   
\- Tu sais, parfois même tout l'amour du monde ce n'est pas assez.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Fred ! Tu m'expliques pourquoi Delambre est en train d'interroger seule votre suspect principal ?  
\- L'affaire est réglée. On a toutes les preuves pour la coincer, il nous manque plus que des aveux. La lieutenate est assez grande pour régler ça sans mon aide.  
\- Arrête ton baratin. Vous êtes toujours fourré dans les pattes l'un de l'autre.  
Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- Pour une fois j'essaye de me tenir à carreaux. Si je rentre dans la salle d'interrogatoire, je vais casser la gueule de notre coupable, ce qui serait, tu me l'accorderas volontiers, extrêmement préjudiciable.  
\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?  
\- Dans la vie, il y a des personnes comme ça, qu'on ne peut pas supporter. J'ai déjà failli lui coller une baigne la première fois qu'on a été les voir. Si Delambre n'avait pas été là, je lui aurais refait la face.  
\- Rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle se fasse un jeu de multiplier les commentaires pernicieux à l'encontre de ta partenaire ?  
\- Tu me croirais si sensible ?  
\- Je ne sais plus quoi croire de toi quand Lucie est concernée.  
\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?  
\- S'y mettre à quoi ?

Les deux amis se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement. La lieutenante venait de sortir de la salle d'interrogatoire.

\- Rien. Elle a avoué ?  
\- Évidement. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Ah vous êtes là. Je suis en retard ?  
\- Non c'est moi. Je me disais que c'était un peu ridicule de vous laisser simplement apporter le petit-déjeuner. Vous pourriez tout aussi bien manger avec moi.  
\- Faites attention lieutenant, vous vous engagez sur la voie périlleuse de l'amabilité. Je risque de finir par vous apprécier.  
\- En quoi serait-ce un mal ?  
\- Sur qui est-ce que je vais m'acharner ensuite ?  
\- Vous pourrez toujours continuer quand on sera au SRPJ. Moretti risque de s'inquiéter sinon. 

Caïn rit de bon cœur et accepta de s'asseoir à sa table. Après ce jour, il modifia légèrement sa routine en se levant plus tôt pour aller courir, sur le retour il passait à la boulangerie. Delambre le laissa rapidement utiliser la salle de bain du haut. Ils entamaient une sorte de cohabitation amicale. 

Cela se ressentait sur le terrain. Ils avaient appris à se connaître mieux et même si Caïn la vannait plus souvent, son humour s'était adoucie. Jacques leur lançait souvent des regards en coin mais ils n'étaient pas prêts de se trahir. 

Durant ses fins de semaine en famille, Gaëlle était de plus en plus étrange. Elle posait énormément de questions. Caïn n'avait jamais été doué pour lui mentir alors quand ils parlaient boulot, il ne mentionnait pas Delambre, de peur de trop en dire et qu'elle se fasse des idées.  
Un mardi matin pourtant quand il arriva au SRPJ, Gaëlle était là. Elle parlait avec Jacques et Caïn lui reconnut tout de suite sa gestuelle agitée. Le capitaine s'arrêta pour l'observer. Même s'il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'elle disait, Caïn devina par les réactions de Jacques, qu'elle savait ce qu'elle voulait mais que son vis-à-vis n'avait pas encore compris.  
\- Capitaine ?  
Caïn n'avait pas entendu Delambre approcher. Elle aussi surveillait Gaëlle du coin de l’œil. Elle paraissait perplexe.  
\- Votre femme est venue me parler. Vous ne lui aviez pas dit qu'on travaillait ensemble.  
\- C'est un peu compliqué entre Gaëlle et moi ces temps-ci. Oui je ne lui ai pas parlé de vous, mais c'est parce que je craignais qu'elle ne … surinterprète les choses.  
\- Sauf votre respect c'est en faisant ça que vous paraissez le plus suspect.  
\- Au pire ce ne sera pas la première dois que je fais tout foirer.  
\- Le commandant nous a repéré. Je vous laisse.  
En effet dès que Jacques vit que le capitaine était là, il lui fit de grands signes et Gaëlle se tourna vers lui à son tour. À peine l'avait-elle vu qu'elle prit la direction de la sortie. Caïn s'interposa.  
\- Non Fred. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. On en parlera ce week-end, pas avant.  
Elle avait été si ferme que Caïn en resta bouche bée. Il ne retrouva l'usage de la parole qu'une fois qu'elle eut disparu sur le parking. Certes il essayait d'arrêter mais cette fois-ci, une petite cigarette magique était de mise. Il s'enferma dans son bureau, roula précautionneusement et alors qu'il allait allumer son briquet, Jacques entra.  
\- Viens, je veux te montrer quelque chose.  
\- Pas maintenant.  
\- Si maintenant Fred. De toute façon tu n'as rien de mieux à faire.  
Après tant d'années à se côtoyer dans le meilleur comme dans le pire, Caïn comprenait Jacques comme personne. Pour lui le message était clair. Il savait que son ami avait arrêté la daube et voulait que cela continue.  
Le capitaine lui répondit par un message non-verbal presque aussi limpide. Il rangea précautionneusement le joint dans la poche de sa veste. Certes il avait réduit drastiquement sa consommation mais parfois les grands maux appelaient les grands remèdes.  
Il suivit Jacques jusqu'à son bureau. Là ce dernier lui fit signe de s'asseoir à sa place devant l'ordinateur. Le début d'une vidéo y était affichée en plein écran. Caïn reconnut le décor, un centre d’entraînement militaire ou policier. Une femme, de dos, occupait le milieu du tatami.  
\- C'est Agathe qui m'a envoyé ça.  
\- La mère de Delambre ?  
\- Elle voulait que je te le montre. C'était à l'époque où elle était encore caporale, annonça Jacques en lançant la vidéo.  
Cela devait avoir eu lieu dans une de ces compétitions internes qui visaient à évaluer le niveau des différentes escouades les unes confrontées aux autres. La vidéo avait été prise durant la catégorie corps à corps.  
La femme au centre se débrouillait très bien. Elle frappait avec des gestes précis et, quand elle faisait mouche, laissait apprécier sa force. Pourtant même en se battant comme une diablesse, elle dégageait une grâce et une élégance peu commune.  
\- C'est Lucie.  
\- Tu déconnes ?  
Mais à bien y regarder, il reconnaissait les traits, plus jeunes, de son visage. Évidement à cette époque, elle n'était pas encore collée en rase-motte.  
\- C'était une vraie tigresse.  
Disant cela, Caïn pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et se tut. Jacques, d'abord lui-même happé par le combat, se concentra uniquement sur la vidéo puis il se mit à observer le capitaine, qui ne se rendit compte de rien.  
\- Fred ?  
\- Mmh ….  
\- Tu n'es plus du tout attentif là.  
\- Au contraire mon commandant. Elle était sacrément bien roulée, dis-moi.  
\- Il n'y a que ça qui t’interpelle ?  
\- C'est déjà pas mal. Tu pourras m'envoyer une copie ?  
\- Je me demande comment je fais pour ne pas être désespéré de ton cas. Tu peux être un mec bien quand tu veux, alors au lieu de mater sur de vieilles vidéos, tu devrais focaliser ton énergie sur ton mariage.  
\- Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie.  
\- Je dis ça pour ton bien, Fred.  
\- Tu sais ce qui me ferait le plus grand bien ? Une copie de cette vidéo.  
\- Fred, vas bien te faire …  
\- C'est bon je m'en vais !  
Le commandant regarda Caïn fuir son bureau, ce qu'il ne vit pas en revanche, c'est que le-dit capitaine jeta sa cigarette dans la poubelle près de la porte. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Le reste de la journée il ne put s'empêcher d'observer Delambre avec plus d'attention, sous un nouveau regard. Lui qui, habituellement, n'accordait son attention qu'aux meurtriers et aux belles femmes, se surprit à en trouver une si près de lui sans qu'il n'ait rien remarqué. Comment avait-il pu manquer ce visage harmonieux et ce regard accrocheur ? Pourtant il reconnaissait que le véritable charme de Delambre se trouvait ailleurs, quelque part entre ses aptitudes au combat et sa répartie mordante.  
Malgré tout cela, le capitaine se posa une question finale qui paraissait stupide mais qui lui était tout. Pourquoi Jacques avait-il choisi de la lui coller aux basques ? Et surtout leur rencontre était-elle un grand bien ou une malédiction ?


	9. Chapter 9

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'elle ?  
\- Elle est rentrée au SRPJ juste après que tu m’aie mis à la porte. On ne se parlait plus, je n'allais pas t'appeler simplement pour t'annoncer la venue d'un nouveau lieutenant.   
\- Et après ?, reprit Gaëlle. Quand je t'ai posé des questions sur tes journées, tu ne l'as jamais mentionné alors que tu travailles avec elle tout le temps.   
\- J'ai pensé que c'était trop tard, que si je t'en parlais après tant de temps tu trouverais ça louche. Regarde ta réaction maintenant.   
\- Ton histoire n'est pas claire Fred, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? 

Caïn se leva. Il n'avait pas pensé que cette explication avec sa femme serait si dure. Ben était parti passer la nuit chez un ami. Heureusement. Gaëlle ne lui laissait pas une seconde de répit, d'ailleurs quand il tarda à répondre à sa question, elle attaqua de nouveau. 

\- Fred … est-ce que tu couches avec elle ?  
\- Quoi ! Non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste … ma lieutenante. C'est …  
\- Alors c'est quoi le truc que tu refuses de me dire ? Je te connais Fred.   
\- Il n'y a rien, je t'assure.   
\- Est-ce que tu es amoureux ?   
\- Si je le suis, ce n'est que de toi.   
\- Pas de ça avec moi Fred. Il est loin le temps où il te suffisait de me susurrer des mots doux pour que je passe l'éponge. J'en ai marre.   
\- Gaëlle, je …  
\- Non. Je ne veux rien entendre de tes excuses et de tes explications. Ça ne me concerne plus. Vas-t'en.   
\- On peut en discuter au moins.   
\- C'est tout vu. Sors de cette maison.

Comme prise d'une résolution soudaine, elle le poussa vers la sortie. 

\- Gaëlle s'il te plaît. Je n'ai nulle part où dormir ce soir.  
\- Vas dormir chez Lucie Delambre !

Elle lui claqua violemment la porte au nez. Si seulement elle savait. Mais aussi installé qu'il l'était chez sa lieutenante, il ne pouvait pas y aller le week-end. C'était là une des seules règles explicites qu'ils s'étaient fixées. En désespoir de cause, Caïn prit donc le chemin de chez Jacques. 

Il devait avoir une tête d'enterrement pour que son ami le laisse entrer sans une remarque ou question. Caïn s'effondra sur le canapé. Jacques lui apporta un whisky qu'il but d'une traite.

\- Elle me quitte.  
\- C'est pas la première fois.   
\- Oui mais là ça sonnait … plus définitif. Elle est persuadée que j'ai une liaison …  
\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois non plus.   
\- … avec Delambre.   
\- Ah ? Et est-ce que c'est vrai ?   
\- Jacques, j'ai besoin de soutient là.   
\- Oui bien sûr, mais je me disais … comme ces derniers temps vous avez l'air de vous être rapproché …

Caïn se leva et prit le chemin de la porte. Le commandant le retint par le bras.

\- C'est bon Fred. Je déconne. On change de sujet, ça te va ? Parlons de Ben.

Le capitaine recommença à sourire. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain il reçut un message de Gaëlle. Elle détaillait ses propos de la veille. Caïn avait vu juste, cette fois-ci, elle lui demandait de venir chercher ses affaires. Alors c'est comme ça que leur histoire allait finir ? Sur une liaison qui, pour une fois, n'en était pas une. 

Il lui restait un espoir cependant. À aucun moment elle n'évoquait de procédure de divorce. Caïn pourrait lui laisser du temps avant de retenter sa chance. Quelques mois pourraient apaiser son courroux. 

Restait donc une question à régler, celle de Delambre. Elle avait pris pitié de lui et lui avait permis de rester mais si sa situation se pérennisait, elle serait sûrement beaucoup moins avenante. Il lui en parlerait au petit déjeuner. 

\- Delambre je voulais vous dire que Gaëlle m'avait mis à la porte.  
\- Ce n'était pas déjà le cas ?   
\- Si mais là, c'est plus définitif.   
\- Elle demande le divorce ?   
\- Pas encore mais je devrais aller chercher mes affaires dans la semaine. Alors je me disais que je devrais commencer à chercher ailleurs pour …  
\- Je ne vous mettrais pas à la porte pour ça. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on ne se croise qu'ici pour le petit-déjeuner et qu'avec vous au moins l'étage de cette maison sert à quelque chose. J'ai même une pièce-débarras dans laquelle vous pourrez entasser vos cartons en attendant.   
\- Vous n'êtes pas en train de me proposer d'emménager ?   
\- En tout bien, tout honneur capitaine ! Cet étage s'était comme une traduction, au sein de ma maison, de mon handicap. Un espace que je ne pouvais plus utiliser sans pouvoir me résoudre à l'abandonner tout à fait. Avec vous en haut, je vois revivre une partie de ma maison. Quand j'ai senti cette odeur nouvelle dans la chambre, j'étais à la fois affolée que quelqu'un soit rentré chez moi mais exaltée de voir que son histoire continuait malgré tout. C'est un peu comme quand j'enquête avec vous, parfois j'en oublierais mon fauteuil.   
\- Je crois que je vais rester encore un peu alors. 

Il fit même plus que cela. Pour éviter de penser à son mariage qui prenait l'eau, il se lança dans un grand nettoyage de « son » étage. Il dépoussiéra, balaya, aspira, serpilla, astiqua. Une fois qu'il eut tout fini, il aida Delambre à faire le plus important rangement qu'elle ait fait depuis son accident. 

Caïn crut comprendre qu'elle ne laissait habituellement personne l'assister dans cette tâche et qu'elle se trouvait donc très limitée. En faisant avec elle le tri, il repoussait sa propre échéance à faire de même chez lui. Il en apprit aussi beaucoup sur sa lieutenante. De sa passion interrompue pour la peinture à ses vieux albums photos. 

Alors qu'à l'époque elle avait tenu à les garder, Delambre demanda à Caïn d'emmener tous ses vieux meubles inadaptés dans les recycleries. Ils jetèrent aussi tant de choses qu'une fois leur travail terminé, le stock avait diminué de moitié. 

\- Comme ça vous aurez la place de mettre vos affaires.

C'est vrai que maintenant il n'avait plus aucune raison de procrastiner. Il découvrit en arrivant sur place que Gaëlle avait déjà mis en carton une bonne partie de ses affaires. Toute sa penderie était ainsi entassée dans une grosse caisse.

La chambre qu'il occupait chez Delambre avait été vidé de tout de qui ne servait pas à sa fonction. Caïn put donc sans problème faire tenir ses vêtements dans le placard. Il déposa quelques cartons avec les autres dans la pièce-débarras et proposa ses livres à la lieutenante qui les mêla aux siens dans la bibliothèque du salon. 

En plus d'acheter le petit-déjeuner, le capitaine contribuait aussi aux courses une fois par semaine, comme une rétribution. Même en étant si bien installé, il rentrait toujours par la fenêtre. Delambre ne lui avait d'ailleurs jamais proposé de clé. Il arrivait le soir, tard pour ne pas avoir à dîner. Cette drôle d'association fonctionnait. Le capitaine avait depuis longtemps arrêté de se demander de quoi cela avait l'air depuis l'extérieur. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Delambre.  
\- Où là, vous avez quelque chose à me dire vous.   
\- J'ai demandé à Moretti de vous monter en grade.   
\- Comment ça ?   
\- Je voudrais que vous soyez capitaine.   
\- Vous ne voulez plus travaillez avec moi, c'est ça ? Et vous manigancez ce petit stratagème. Je croyais qu'on était franc l'un vers l'autre.   
\- Justement je le suis. Si je veux que vous deveniez capitaine, ce n'est pas pour arrêter notre collaboration mais pour la sublimer. Je pense que c'est en étant égaux qu'on est le plus efficace.   
\- Nous ne le sommes pas déjà ?   
\- Si mais j'avais besoin que ce soit effectif, écrit noir sur blanc.   
\- Et le commandant a accepté cette explication ?   
\- Oui.   
\- Vous voulez dire que …  
\- C'est ça, capitaine Delambre.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Vous avez reçu du courrier.  
\- Quoi ? Ici ?   
\- Oui. C'est mon adresse mais votre nom.   
\- Personne ne sait que je crèche ici pourtant.   
\- Peut-être que l'expéditeur voulait que je vous la transmette. 

Caïn prit la lettre. Il la retourna pour observer l'écriture. On aurait dit Gaëlle. Il faillit aller chercher un couteau pour l'ouvrit proprement mais finalement déchira le papier. Comme l'extérieur le laissait penser, l'enveloppe contenait un petit paquet de feuilles mais la lecture de la première ligne de celle qui chapeautait le tout lui suffit. 

De rage, il jeta les papiers au loin. L’agrafe qui les liait empêcha qu'ils ne s'éparpillent. 

\- C'est Gaëlle. Elle demande le divorce.  
\- Je sais. Je suis désolée.   
\- Comment ça vous savez ?   
\- Votre femme est venue me parler durant la semaine. Elle m'a confié, entre autre, qu'elle avait été voir un avocat.   
\- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?   
\- Comment vouliez-vous que moi je vous annonce que votre femme vous quitte ?   
\- Au lieu de venir me parler à moi, elle est allée parler avec vous ! Mais le monde marche sur la tête ! Elle vous a dit quoi au juste ? Est-ce qu'elle vous a expliqué pourquoi soudainement elle me jette comme ça. Elle a quelqu'un c'est ça ?   
\- Selon elle vous avez changé.   
\- C'est ce qu'elle voulait non ? Et maintenant qu'elle admet que c'est le cas, elle coupe les ponts ? 

Caïn ne laissa même pas le temps à Delambre de répondre quoi que ce soit et partit. Il aurait dû prendre sa moto, c'eut été beaucoup plus rapide mais s'il ne voulait pas tout casser en arrivant chez Gaëlle, il devait se défouler alors il irait en courant. 

Il arriva devant la maison complètement essoufflé, ne frappa pas et entra directement. Gaëlle était assise à table avec un autre homme. 

\- Pars, Antoine.

Le grand brun se leva sans poser de question. Caïn sentit qu'il se méfiait en passant à son niveau. Il ne bougea pas et resta à souffler comme un bœuf. Trop de choses contradictoires lui passaient par la tête si bien qu'il ne fit rien avant que la porte ne se soit refermée derrière le-dit Antoine. 

\- Alors c'est à cause de lui que tu m'as envoyé les papiers.  
\- Ne retourne pas le problème, Fred.   
\- Comment ça ! Je rentre chez moi, je trouve un mec en train de te faire les yeux doux, tu voulais que je vous tienne la chandelle.   
\- Antoine est un ami.   
\- Il faudrait que tu le préviennes.   
\- Je ne vais pas te dire qu'il n'est pas intéressé mais il se montre compréhensif de ma situation.   
\- Notre situation.   
\- Bref, il est prêt à attendre.   
\- Et toi apparemment, tu ne veux pas le faire patienter.   
\- J'avais pris ma décision bien avant qu'Antoine entre dans ma vie. Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, répond simplement à une question. Où est-ce que tu habites en ce moment ? 

Caïn ferma les yeux. Que pourrait-il répondre ? De toute façon si Gaëlle posait cette question, c'est qu'elle avait déjà une idée de la réponse. 

\- Tu t'es trahi dès ce matin, Fred. Je doute que Lucie t'ait envoyé un SMS pour ça. Elle aurait attendu de te le donner en mains propres au SRPJ. Si tu es déjà là, c'est que tu étais chez elle.  
\- Ce n'est pas comme ça …  
\- Pourquoi ? Regarde-moi dans les yeux et ose me dire que tu n'as pas remarqué sa beauté. C'est une bonne flic, Jacques me l'a dit. Vous formez une équipe hors pair, il me l'a dit aussi. Moi je ne lui ai pas beaucoup parlé mais j'ai senti que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Elle est intelligente, indépendante, forte …  
\- C'est bon. J'ai compris. Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec nous ?   
\- Donnes-moi une seule bonne raison pour laquelle tu ne serais pas tombé amoureux de cette femme, Fred.   
\- On ne commande pas ça. Nous sommes devenus amis, de bons amis même à notre façon.   
\- Jacques est ton meilleur ami depuis des années.   
\- Je n'ai pas dit qu'ils étaient en compétition.   
\- Je suis ta femme depuis des années. Pourtant ni lui, ni moi n'avons jamais réussi à te faire changer.   
\- J'ai arrêté la daube.   
\- Oui mais ce n'est pas grâce à moi. Durant toutes ces années de mariage je t'ai souvent menacée. Ça n'a jamais rien changé. Elle est arrivée, et en quelques mois, elle a réussi là où j'avais échoué durant toute notre vie commune.   
\- Cette fois-ci j'étais prêt, c'est tout.  
\- Est-ce que c'est simplement un mensonge que tu me sers ou tu essayes de te convaincre toi-même. Tu ne te rends même pas compte à quel point tu es différent.   
\- Ce n'est pas simplement la drogue ou ta vision sur les handicapés.  
\- Et bien alors ? Justement ! Pourquoi tu me quittes maintenant ?   
\- J'espère qu'un jour tu le comprendras.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Bonjour docteur Weis. Nous sommes de la police.  
\- Nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser au sujet du meurtre de Lara.   
\- Elle est morte ? 

La psychiatre les laissa rentrer et alla s'asseoir dans l'une des chaises de son cabinet. Delambre lança un regard de reproches à Caïn avant de s'avancer vers Weis.

\- Oui. Toutes nos condoléances. Votre cousine a été retrouvée à son domicile. Savez-vous si elle avait des ennemis ?  
\- Pas vraiment. C'était quelqu'un de simple. Mais pourquoi venir me demander ça à moi ?   
\- Vous les psys, vous croyez tout savoir sur tout.   
\- Ce que le capitaine Caïn veut dire c'est que Lara semblait très proche de vous. Aviez-vous remarqué des changements chez elle dernièrement ? 

La praticienne se releva. Elle respirait légèrement plus fort que la normale. Delambre lui apporta une bouteille d'eau qui traînait sur son bureau. Elle l'engloutit presque entièrement. 

\- Votre collègue est constamment énervé ou il s'est levé du mauvais pied ?  
\- En ce moment, il est souvent comme ça mais dites-moi plutôt …  
\- C'est une énergie mal canalisée qui se traduit par un surplus d'agressivité. Cela peut venir d'un trouble affectif ou d'un manque de confiance en soi. Je pencherais plus pour …  
\- Excusez-moi mais pour la séance d'introspection à deux balles, je repasserais.   
\- Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur votre cousine qui pourrait nous aider à trouver celui ou celle qui l'a tué ?   
\- Cela devrait vous plaire. Lara était conformiste sauf pour l'une de ses passions. Elle pariait sur des combats clandestins. Elle s'était pas mal endettée d'ailleurs. Je dois avoir l'adresse quelque part. 

La psy leur fournit l'adresse. Elle se souvenait même des jours de rendez-vous et des heures. Caïn pressa sa partenaire de ne rien dire à Moretti et ils se rendirent sur place le soir-même. Parmi les autres entrepôts de la zone, celui qui accueillait soit-disant les combats ne dénotait pas des autres. Une fois entrés, les capitaines se trouvèrent face à deux vigiles au moins larges comme le fauteuil de Delambre. 

\- Désolé mais on n'accepte pas les handicapés ici.  
\- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'il y a des règles comme ça ici. C'est quoi ton problème ?   
\- T'es un chien enragé toi. Ok pour la petite dame … à une condition. Tu combats ce soir. Un de nos gars s'est désisté en dernière minute.   
\- Caïn vous ne devriez pas …  
\- J'accepte. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Le trajet du retour fut bien silencieux. Delambre avait forcé Caïn à laisser sa moto sur place et à monter avec lui. Il n'avait pas opposé de résistance. Il était beaucoup trop heureux pour ça. Avant même de quitter la zone industrielle, il s'était endormi, un sourire béat aux lèvres. 

Il se réveilla en entendant Delambre remonter son fauteuil, alors il se leva et prit la direction de sa fenêtre. Il voulut saisir l'un de ses appuis mais ses mains meurtries n’agrippaient plus rien. Il retomba lourdement sur le dos. 

Une fois allongé par terre, il considéra sérieusement la possibilité de passer la nuit à la belle étoile. Quelque chose vint lui taper contre l'épaule. Caïn ouvrit les yeux et vit Delambre, au dessus de lui. 

\- Je ne vous avais jamais vu sous cet angle.

Malgré son ton joyeux et son sourire légèrement faussé par une lèvres enflée et sanglante, Delambre lui répondit froidement. 

\- Levez-vous.

Caïn obéit, faisant fi des douleurs que son empressement occasionna. Il ne se redressa cependant pas tout à fait, restant courbé dans une position qui épargnait son dos. 

\- Suivez-moi.

Quand le capitaine se vit ouvrir la porte, il se rendit compte du nombre minime de fois où il avait emprunté cette voie-là pour entrer dans la demeure. Il pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une main. 

\- J'en suis réduit à rentrer à la maison par la grande porte.  
\- Prenez une chaise et allez m'attendre dans la salle de bain. 

Une fois encore, il s'exécuta. Delambre n'était apparemment pas prête à entrer en réelle interaction avec lui et se contentait de japper ses commandements. Elle entra dans la salle d'eau avec une trousses de premiers soins. Caïn s'assit et la laissa faire.

\- Vous êtes vraiment stupide capitaine, lui reprocha-t-elle en lavant son visage du sang et de la sueur qui le maculaient. Qu'est-ce que vous aviez besoin de répondre à cette demande insensée ? On aurait simplement montré nos insignes et ils nous auraient laissé passer.  
\- Par ce biais-là on a obtenu plus d'informations et on en obtiendra encore davantage la prochaine fois.   
\- Parce que vous comptiez y retourner ? Je ne vous laisserais pas faire. 

Elle appuya ses paroles d'une pression traîtresse sur une surface rouge de sa joue qui ne tarderait pas à prendre les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

\- J'ai passé les éliminatoires. Si j'y retourne, je serais avec les habitués.  
\- Allez vous laver. Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à vous battre ? 

Delambre se tourna vers la porte et Caïn se déshabilla. Il dut répondre en parlant haut pour couvrir le bruit de l'eau. 

\- C'est bien la psy qui m'a dit que je devais évacuer mon trop-plein d'agressivité. Et bien pour une fois je pense qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps.  
\- Ce n'est pas ça que le docteur Weis vous a recommandé, capitaine. Elle vous a dit de régler votre trouble affectif. Vous devriez aller parler à votre femme.  
\- Pour encore tomber sur Antoine ? Non merci.

Le capitaine se sécha rapidement puis enroula la serviette autour de sa taille avant de se rasseoir avec la docilité d'un enfant. Delambre entreprit alors de passer du contre-coup partout où la peau du capitaine commençait à changer de couleur et de désinfecter toutes les plaies ouvertes.

\- C'est un peu votre faute si elle m'a quitté.  
\- Pardon. Et pourquoi ça ?   
\- Elle croit que nous sommes ensembles.  
\- Quoi ? Mais c'est ridicu …

Elle se tut soudainement. Caïn savait qu'elle venait réaliser, comme lui l'avait fait face à Gaëlle. Ils travaillaient ensemble. Ils vivaient sous le même toit. Et puis ce soir, il se trouvait presque nu dans sa salle de bain alors qu'elle lui passait de la pommade. 

Pour autant elle ne s'arrêta pas. Caïn ferma les yeux et commença à somnoler, répondant instinctivement aux demandes de sa partenaire en levant un bras ou en se tournant d'un quart. Finalement elle le libéra. Il ne monta même pas les escaliers et se contenta de s'affaler dans le canapé. Il s'endormit aussitôt. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Quand on frappa à la porte le lendemain, Caïn se leva par réflexe. On l'avait recouvert d'une couverture, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise idée puisqu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de se rhabiller. Il l'enroula autour de lui et partit ouvrir la porte. 

\- Bonjour ?

C'est quand il se retrouva face à cette personne inconnue, qui semblait presque aussi surprise de sa présence qu'il ne l'était, que Caïn se rappela qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Pour ne rien arranger il sentait presque ses cheveux dressés en épi sur sa tête, tête qui d'ailleurs ne devait plus ressembler à grand chose. 

\- Bonjour. Vous êtes ?  
\- Agathe. La mère de Lucie.   
\- Ah ! Entrez donc. 

Le capitaine l'éloigna de l'entrée laissant soin à madame Delambre de fermer derrière elle. Quand il sortit son bras de la couverture pour attraper un mug, il eut un aperçu de ce à quoi allait ressembler le reste de son corps. De grandes tâches jaunes s'étalaient sur sa peau. Il était sûr qu'elles auraient été noires sans les bons soins de Delambre fille. 

\- Je vous sers quelque chose ?  
\- Un café sera très bien. 

Caïn attrapa donc une autre tasse et fit couler deux cafés. Évidement il n'y avait rien à manger. Comme il allait à la boulangerie tous les matins, ils avaient appris à ne pas faire de restes. Heureusement pour lui, madame Delambre partageait sa vision des visites matinales et avait apporté avec elle pain et viennoiseries.

\- Et vous ? Vous êtes …  
\- Ah oui pardon, Frédéric Caïn. Je suis le coéquipier de votre fille au SRPJ.   
\- Je sais qui vous êtes. Lucie m'a parlé de vous. En revanche, elle ne m'a rien dit qui justifierait votre présence ici de si bon matin et dans cette tenue.   
\- Il vit ici. 

Le capitaine fut assez surpris qu'elle dise cela si simplement et même qu'elle ait choisi ces termes-là plutôt que de dire qu'il squattait. 

\- Bonjour ma chérie.  
\- Bonjour maman. 

Alors que les deux femmes s'embrassaient, Caïn servit les cafés et prit une troisième tasse pour faire de nouveau tourner la machine. 

\- Lucie, quand tu dis qu'il vit ici …  
\- Non ! C'est strictement amical.   
\- Disons plutôt que j'ai colonisé le premier.   
\- Le premier étage ? 

Étrangement la mère de Delambre semblait plus surprise par le fait qu'il occupe cet étage que par le fait qu'il occupe la maison. Elle s'était retournée vers sa fille en levant haut le sourcil. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Caïn vit Delambre rougir de gène. 

\- Caïn a quelques problèmes personnels en ce moment alors je l'héberge.  
\- Depuis combien de temps ?   
\- Quelques … mois.   
\- Et tu n'avais pas cru bon de m'en parler ?   
\- Je n'ai jamais trouvé la bonne manière de m'y prendre.   
\- Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai jamais vu avant ? 

C'est vrai que habituellement il était parti. Ces histoires de combats clandestins l'avaient perturbé. On était samedi matin. Le capitaine avala donc son café avant de filer en haut pour s'habiller. Alors qu'il enfilait son marcel, il entendit d'en bas.

\- Caïn ! Vos affaires ! 

Il redescendit les marches quatre à quatre, déposa la couverture devenue inutile sur le canapé et réunit les vêtements qu'il avait laissé dans la salle de bain avant de repartir à l'étage, sans oublier de souhaiter la bonne journée aux Delambres en passant. 

Peut-être la mère se poserait-elle des questions en ne le voyant pas redescendre ? Delambre aurait alors à lui expliquer que lui entrait et sortait par la fenêtre. Rien que d'imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait trouver à dire le faisait sourire. 

Sortir de la maison fut douloureux. Puis il se souvint que sa moto était encore dans la ZI. Le SRPJ était moins loin. C'est donc jusque là-bas qu'il irait en courant. Même si chaque foulée était une souffrance, Caïn ressentait encore la béatitude de ses combats. Il rejoint Ben avec sa Saab. Son fils s'affola de son état mais ils passèrent la journée ensemble.


	12. Chapter 12

Alors qu'il avait décidé d'y retourner sans rien lui dire, Delambre l'attendait devant l’entrepôt lundi soir. Elle paraissait énervée.

\- Je vous interdis d'y retourner.  
\- C'est mignon de vous inquiétez pour moi mais je suis un grand garçon.   
\- Vous faites bien de le répéter j'ai failli oublier.  
\- Delambre vous savez aussi bien que moi que sur un terrain comme celui-là, l'infiltration est le meilleur moyen d'obtenir des informations.  
\- On commence à bien se connaître capitaine, si vous pouviez au moins avoir la décence de ne pas me mentir.   
\- Je veux y retourner parce que j'adore ça. 

D'agacée, son expression se changea en consternée. Le capitaine lui souriait de toutes ses dents et quand il essaya d'entrer elle ne l'arrêta pas et le suivit même.

\- Déjà remis Fred ?  
\- Tu parles ! Pour deux ou trois bleus.   
\- Ce soir ce sera plus tranquille. Tu n'as qu'une manche à jouer. 

Les gardes laissèrent passer Delambre sans lui accorder un regard. C'est là qu'ils se séparèrent. Lui prenait la direction des vestiaires et elle, du public.

Caïn portait certes encore bien les traces de son passage du vendredi mais il était un habitué de la baston de bar et se trouvait donc rarement dans des conditions idéales au combat. Par chance il tomba sur un petit jeune qui devait avoir appris à frapper dans un manuel. Au moment où il fut déclaré vainqueur, il chercha Delambre des yeux. 

On lui dit plus tard qu'elle était sortie dès qu'il avait mis K.O. son adversaire. Il rentra tranquillement ensuite et passa par la fenêtre même s'il était certain que Delambre lui avait laissé la porte ouverte. Au petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin, elle ne fut pas très bavarde si bien que Caïn ne lui fit pas part de ses avancements. Il attendit d'être rendu au SRPJ pour lui dire. 

\- Lara avait au moins un amant parmi les combattants.  
\- Et vous ne me dites ça que maintenant ?   
\- Voyons capitaine, je ne l'ai appris que hier soir. Comment aurais-je pu vous mettre au courant plus tôt ? 

Caïn savait qu'elle avait aussi bien conscience que lui des gens qui l'entouraient. Elle était bridée dans ses réponses. 

\- Lara avait des dettes mais relativement peu à son habitude. Elle était une bonne payeuse, bien qu'irrégulière, et tous semblaient bien l'aimer.  
\- On creuse du côté de l'amant alors ?   
\- Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? 

Le capitaine lui fit un clin d’œil et partit dans son bureau. Delambre le suivait et une fois entrée, ferma la porte. 

\- Arthur m'a donné rendez-vous ce soir pour un entraînement. C'est un des tauliers de la bande et j'ai entendu dire que c'est lui qui couchait avec Lara.  
\- J'espère qu'il va vous faire souffrir. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Frappe. Frappe. Frappe. Pare.  
\- Toi, tu la connaissais Lara ?   
\- Je vois que tu es attentif aux ragots. C'était une amie.   
\- Ce n'est pas exactement ce qui se dit.   
\- Lara était une femme attirante. Notre proximité faisait des jaloux mais elle était du genre polyamoureuse. Et oui, puisqu'il n'y a que ça qui t'intéresse, j'ai entretenu une liaison avec elle.   
\- Tu fais un tueur crédible. La police va finir par te tomber sur le dos. 

Arthur fit un mouvement soudain et parvint à soulever Caïn pour le plaquer au sol. Le capitaine fut content de s’entraîner sur un tapis épais.

\- Dis donc Fred, tu arrives ici juste après le meurtre de Lara et tu poses des questions à tout va. Si tu es venu foutre ta merde, tu peux aussi bien repartir maintenant. Les flics seront bien assez pour faire ce travail. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'un pseudo-enquêteur dans ton genre.  
\- Qui te dit que je n'en suis pas un ?   
\- Un flic ? Non Fred, pas à moi. Je me suis souvent battu avec des policiers ou des gendarmes, toi tu n'en es pas un. T'es du genre justicier solitaire, ou presque. 

Arthur s’ôta d'au dessus du capitaine, il l'aida à se relever et ils reprirent l’entraînement.

\- Tu faisais déjà tes petites enquêtes avant ou tu as commencé après ce qui t'est arrivé avec cette femme ?  
\- Et moi qui croyais être bavard. Tu es psy dans la vie ?   
\- Non mais je travaille dans un centre social avec des ado, c'est presque pareil. Les mots mentent, les poings jamais. Il faut juste savoir déchiffrer.   
\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est une femme ?   
\- On en voit défiler pas mal des gars comme toi ici. Ils viennent se faire casses la gueule pour oublier des problèmes de petite-amie, de femme ou de cette amie dont ils sont amoureux sans oser agir. Ces gars-là sont enragés.   
\- Tu es en train de dire que je suis un pauvre cœur dont le seul ressors est la violence.   
\- Exactement, sauf que toi tu es pire que les autres. Tu sais te battre. Alors dis-moi ce qui se passe. Sinon on peut jouer aux devinettes, je te préviens, je suis plutôt bon.   
\- Je suis en instance de divorce.   
\- Tu étais marié depuis longtemps ?   
\- Je suis toujours marié. On se connaît depuis qu'on est ado. Elle s'appelle Gaëlle. On a un fils, Ben, c'est un garçon formidable.   
\- C'est elle qui t'a jeté ou toi ?   
\- C'est elle. J'ai découvert un bellâtre chez moi. Gaëlle a dû vouloir faire le ménage.   
\- Et si tu me donnais la vraie raison. Ce ne sont pas tes déboires matrimoniaux qui sont ton problème. Aucune commentaire ? J'ai raison alors. Est-ce que ça n'aurait pas plutôt à voir avec la minette avec laquelle tu es arrivé ?   
\- Je vois que les nouvelles circulent bien.   
\- Qui est-elle ?   
\- C'est une amie.   
\- Voilà qui est plus intéressant. Rien à voir avec le divorce ?   
\- Gaëlle est persuadée qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous.   
\- Elle a vu juste ?   
\- Et toi ? Tu vas me dire que tu ne ressentais rien pour Lara.   
\- Pas comme tu le sous-entends. Mais tu veux un conseil Fred ? Si tu cherches quelqu'un qui aurait vraiment pu faire du mal à Lara par amour, tu devrais aller voir Ali.   
\- Tu penses qu'il pourrait l'avoir tué ?   
\- Ali est un homme impulsif et jaloux. Si quelque chose est arrivé, il n'aura sûrement pas fait exprès. Je n'ai assisté qu'une fois à l'un de ses excès de rage et j'en porte encore la marque.

Pour illustrer ses propos, Arthur leva son T-shirt et Caïn put voir la balafre qui lui barrait le haut du bassin. 

\- Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé à la police ? Je croyais que …  
\- Lara est mon amie. Je suis attristé de ce qui lui est arrivé crois-moi mais je me bats avec Ali depuis des années. Je ne peux pas le balancer aux flics.   
\- Tu m'en as parlé pourtant.   
\- Toi ce n'est pas pareil. On est égaux maintenant. 

Arthur essuya du pouce le sang qui coulait de son nez et le montra à Caïn. Le capitaine fit de même avec la blessure de sa lèvre. Ils se serrèrent la main en se regardant dans les yeux. 

\- Allez, il est temps de rentrer.

Les vestiaires n'étaient pas aussi importants que l'ampleur de la structure le laissait penser. Ils prirent leur douche en silence et eurent terminés de se rhabiller quasiment en même temps. Sur le parking, il n'y avait qu'une moto et une voiture, les leurs. Caïn avait enfourché son deux-roue et s'apprêtait à mettre son casque quand Arthur l’interpella.

\- Tu sais que tu es chanceux, Fred.  
\- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ça ?   
\- Je n'en connais pas beaucoup de femmes qui acceptent de libérer leurs hommes.   
\- Comment ça ?   
\- C'est bien l'essence même de ton divorce ? Tu en aimes une autre, ta femme le sait. Au lieu de te pourrir la vie, elle te laisse partir. Vous êtes séparés en bonne intelligence, la situation parfaite pour refaire sa vie sans vous blesser l'un l'autre ou porter préjudice à votre fils.   
\- Je te laisse, il faut que j'aille vérifier quelque chose. 

Arthur ne put répondre que déjà Caïn était parti. Il aurait bien voulu rouler le plus vite possible mais son cerveau marchait à cent à l'heure et ne le laissait pas se concentrer sur sa conduite. Arthur avait raison. C'est tout à fait le genre de chose que ferait Gaëlle, et cela expliquerait le divorce soudain après des années de hauts et de bas bien plus importants. Quelle plus belle preuve d'amour que cela ? 

Le capitaine s'était donc retrouvée face à un dilemme déterminant. Il pouvait la jouer comme à son habitude. Aller voir Gaëlle, tenter de s'expliquer mais finir par s'engueuler. Ou il pouvait lui rendre la pareille, même si cela lui donnait raison en montrant qu'il avait vraiment changé. 

Il avait pris sa décision dès le premier coup de gaz et ne l'avait pas changé en s'arrêtant devant la maison dont il n'avait lu l'adresse qu'une fois mais qui était restée imprimée dans son esprit. 

Quand il vit celui qui se tenait sur son seuil, l'homme eut un mouvement de recul. Caïn en profita pour entrer dans la maison. Le salon n'était pas vraiment bien rangé, quelques consoles et un nombre astronomique de jeux de société occupaient toutes les surfaces planes disponibles autre que le sol. 

Devant la télé à grand écran se trouvait un immense canapé, des fauteuils, tabourets, poufs dont quelques uns étaient occupés par des jeunes qui s'affrontaient dans un jeu vidéo de course. Le plus costaud d'entre eux s'était levé à l'arrivée de Caïn. 

\- Un problème Antoine ?  
\- Non il n'y en a aucun. Je veux juste lui parler seul à seul à un moment. 

Le jeune ne semblait pas convaincu et Antoine n'avait pas l'air plus rassuré qu'avant mais Caïn se montra pressant en le forçant presque à changer de pièce. Il fit semblant de ne pas faire attention à la porte restée ouverte. 

\- Gaëlle m'avait prévenu que vous pourriez venir.  
\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit de faire dans ce cas-là ?   
\- Elle m'a demandé de l'appeler immédiatement mais je suis sûr que nous pouvons nous montrer raisonnables.   
\- En effet, si tu réponds correctement ce ne sera pas long.   
\- Et si je ne donne pas les réponses que tu attends ?   
\- Alors là tes ados ne seront pas assez pour te protéger. 

Antoine jeta un regard en direction du salon. Il n'avait pas peur pour lui-même mais pour les jeunes. Alors comme ça, il le pensait vraiment capable de casser la gueule à des gamins. 

\- Est-ce que tu aimes Gaëlle ?

À voir son changement d'expression, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question. Une fois la surprise passée, il fronça les sourcils. Caïn l'entendait presque se demander si c'était un piège. Finalement il prit une grande inspiration et le regarda droit dans les yeux. 

\- Oui.  
\- Très bien alors maintenant écoute-moi bien. Ma femme est belle, intelligente et aimante. Elle est capable de sortir les griffes pour ceux qu'elle aime et de montrer plus de clémence qu'elle ne devrait parfois. Mais elle a aussi un caractère de cochon et est têtue comme pas deux. Tu as intérêt à la chérir plus que je ne l'ai jamais fait sinon je te ferais regretter le jour de votre première rencontre.  
\- Impossible.   
\- Est-ce qu'on s'est bien compris ?   
\- Si jamais je la fais souffrir, Fred, je veux que tu sois le premier au courant. Qu'importe les raisons que j'évoquerais alors, je compte sur toi pour me rappeler que rien ne justifie de causer du tort à une femme aussi formidable que Gaëlle.  
\- Bien. Et une dernière chose, promets-moi que tu ne lui répéteras pas un mot de cette conversation.   
\- Entendu.


	13. Chapter 13

\- Delambre, Caïn, venez ici.

Les capitaines se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers le commandant. Qu'il veuille les voir tous les deux n'avaient rien de surprenant, cependant ils n'avaient aucune affaire en cours. Moretti tendit au premier arrivé un flyer. 

\- Une soirée communale ? Avec buffet et piste de danse dans la salle des fêtes ?   
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça Jacques ?  
\- Tu vas y aller ? 

Le capitaine fit les yeux ronds alors qu'il entendait Delambre pouffer derrière lui. Elle riait beaucoup moins quand le commandant les désigna tous les deux. 

\- Vous allez y aller ?  
\- Pardon mais je ne vois pas ce qu'on irait faire au bal de la commune.   
\- J'allais y venir. Vous surveillerez la présence de cet homme. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus mais j'ai besoin de savoir s'il est venu, combien de temps il est resté et avec qui il a parlé.   
\- Pourquoi nous ? Caïn et moi ? 

Jacques se tourna pour lui répondre qu'ils étaient deux agents en qui il avait entièrement confiance et qui ne posaient pas de questions avant de s'exécuter. Caïn resta fixé devant lui. La façon dont Delambre avait dit cela trahissait sa révulsion. Ce qui gênait le capitaine s'était de ne pas savoir si son dégoût allait uniquement à la fête ou au fait de devoir y aller avec lui. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Et bien alors capitaine, vous ne vous joignez pas à la fête ?  
\- Très drôle, capitaine. 

Caïn avait remarqué qu'elle s'était mise dans un coin de la pièce, non loin de quelques péquenauds qui ne savait pas danser. Sur la lumière tamisée, elle passait presque inaperçu. C'était une grave injustice que Caïn se devait de réparer. 

S'il lui avait demandé son avis, elle aurait dit non à coup sûr. C'est pourquoi il ne le fit pas. Au lieu de ça, il préféra se lancer, sans réfléchir aux conséquences, ni à toutes ses barrières qu'ils avaient mis entre eux et qu'il allait réduire en miettes. 

Cela faisait bien longtemps que le capitaine ne se souciait plus de ce genre de choses. Et encore moins depuis que Gaëlle n'était plus là pour lui passer de savon en rentrant. Il se pencha, passa rapidement un bras autour de la taille de Delambre et la souleva de son fauteuil. 

Au moment de quitter le sol, la capitaine glapit et s'accrocha à lui, par réflexe plus que par envie. Ses protestations attirèrent l'attention de quelques personnes autour d'eux. Caïn avait misé une grande partie de son non-plan sur le fait que Lucie ne chercherait pas, dans cette position, à se mettre plus que nécessaire sous le feu des projecteurs. En effet, elle ne se débattit pas et attendit que tous retournent à leurs occupations avant de murmurer. 

\- Reposez-moi dans mon fauteuil.  
\- Essayez de répéter ça avec un peu plus de volonté pour voir.   
\- Bordel Fred, si tu ne me lâches pas tout de suite, je te le ferais regretter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. 

Au lieu de prendre au sérieux les menaces qui lui étaient faites, Caïn réajusta sa prise autour de la taille de sa partenaire et commença, avec un sourire carnassier, à se déplacer au rythme de la musique. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il aurait eu du mal à la garder dans ses bras si elle ne l'avait pas aidé un tant soit peu. 

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

Caïn aurait presque ri de l'entendre si surprise. Alors comme ça, Delambre ne concevait pas qu'il puisse être autre chose qu'un partenaire tyrannique. Et c'est elle qui criait aux clichés ? 

\- N'importe quel homme s'indignerait de voir une telle beauté laissée dans l'ombre.  
\- Ne me faites pas rire. Qu'est-ce que vous avez pris quand j'avais le dos tourné ? 

Un changement de musique lui accorda l'occasion de ne pas répondre. Cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'il ne touchait plus à la daube, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Cela rendrait peut-être les choses plus faciles car l'air était au slow et il n'avait aucune envie de la laisser partir maintenant. 

Caïn dansait comme d'autres marchaient ou respiraient. Chaque mouvement était aussi naturel que calqué sur la musique. Il n'aurait pu faire croire à personne qu'il était débutant. Peut-être s'en rendit-il compte car il glissa à l'oreille de Lucie :

\- Tu me croirais si je te disais que c'est Gaëlle qui adorait danser ?  
\- Pas le moins du monde. En revanche, je veux bien croire que ta femme aimait danser avec toi.   
\- Mon ex-femme.   
\- Tu as signé les papiers ?   
\- Parlons d'autre chose. Ou ne parlons pas du tout. 

Il la garda dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci lui fasse un mal de chien. Caïn se battit jusqu'au dernier instant avant de devoir se résigner à la reposer dans son fauteuil. Il essayait de ne pas paraître trop essoufflé mais comme ils avaient été parmi les derniers sur la piste, il ne restait plus grand monde pour faire diversion. 

Dès qu'il vit Lucie commencer à bailler, il l'invita à le suivre et ils sortirent. De plus en plus, le capitaine délaissait sa moto adorée pour une vieille Saab décapotable jaune qu'il avait acheté pour une bouchée de pain. Il n'aurait jamais avoué avoir pensé à Lucie en achetant cette auto mais il est vrai que, depuis qu'il l'avait, il pouvait traîner la capitaine partout avec lui. 

C'est ce qu'il avait fait ce soir. Il s'installa côté conducteur alors que Lucie démontait son fauteuil côté passager. Il la sentait moins vaillante qu'à l'habitude. Elle avait dû fatiguer elle-aussi, mais, s'il en croyait le sourire sur son visage, il n'avait rien à regretter. 

Il la reconduisit doucement jusqu'à chez elle et s'aventura même à l'escorter jusqu'à son perron. Alors qu'il allait partir, elle le retint. 

\- Fred ! … Merci. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie … comme ça.  
\- Moi aussi, lui répondit-il avec un demi-sourire. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Caïn ferma la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire derrière lui. Son suspect était un petit merdeux arrogant mais il finirait bientôt en prison pour le meurtre de sa sœur. Lucie n'était pas avec lui. Elle était partie dénichée la preuve qui leur manquait. 

\- Bon Tony, je crois qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire toi et moi.  
\- Ouais, cap'taine. Commençons par votre petite collègue. Elle est pas moche hein, mais moi ça me fait pitié les gens comme ça. Une fois qu'ils sont foutus, il faudrait s'en débarrasser. Surtout celles avec un si joli minois, ça nous donnerait presque envie de faire des bêtises … enfin si tant est qu'on soit assez tordu pour vouloir de quelqu'un comme …

Le capitaine avait bien essayé de se retenir. Il avait enfoncé la pointe de son crayon dans sa paume jusqu'au sang. Mais ces tentatives n'avaient réussi qu'à renforcer l'explosion de sa colère. En se levant il se cogna violemment un genou dans la table mais ne sentit rien. Il attrapa son suspect par le col, le souleva en déchirant son vêtement, avant de le plaquer au mur, juste assez haut pour que ses pieds ne touchent pas le sol. 

\- Ferme ta gueule. Les mecs comme toi ne devraient même pas avoir le droit de l'ouvrir. Tu débites un nombre incalculable de conneries à la minute. Tu ne sais rien de Lucie et tu ne comprendras jamais sa force. Elle est plus belle que tout ce à quoi tu pourras jamais prétendre. En sa présence tu devrais baisser les yeux au sol pour ne pas la salir avec ton regard de larve et fermer ta gueule pour le pas la tacher avec ta bave de crapaud. Tu as de la chance d'avoir tué ta sœur, ça te permettra d'aller en prison. Sinon je me serais bien chargé de ton cas. Peut-être même que je devrais te donner ta leçon ici et maintenant …  
\- Fred !

Avant même que Lucie n'est terminée de prononcer son nom, il avait lâché Tony. Ce dernier s'écroula par terre. Il avait pris une teinte dangereusement pivoine et toutes les veines de son crâne saillaient. Sans parvenir à respirer normalement, il crachait pour faire entrer l'air dans ses poumons. Fred lui tremblait encore de rage. 

\- Tu es complètement dingue ! On aurait fait comment pour l'inculper si tu l'avait tué ? 

Fred était dans un état second. Seules les paroles de Lucie l'atteignaient, le reste n'était que brouillard. Malgré son fauteuil, elle lui paraissait soudain bien plus imposante que lui-même. Il l'aurait fait. Il aurait tué cet homme à mains nues si elle lui avait laissé quelques minutes de plus. Il ne se sentait même pas coupable, simplement abasourdi qu'on puisse vouloir la mort de quelqu'un avec tant de force, si rapidement. 

\- Sors.

Il obéit à Lucie comme à un ordre divin et la laissa seule avec leur suspect, toujours plié en deux sur le sol. Fred s'installa sans attendre derrière la vitre sans teint et la regarda faire. Elle obtint les aveux de Tony qui ne montrait plus aucune résistance. Il paraissait même soulagé de pouvoir aller le plus rapidement possible derrière les barreaux. 

Fred ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de fierté en voyant que le meurtrier n'osait plus regarder Lucie en face. Il restait recroquevillé sur lui-même de façon à rester toujours plus bas qu'elle. Au moins aurait-il appris une leçon. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Non mais ça va pas Fred ! Lucie m'a tout raconté. Tu as de la chance qu'elle soit revenue à temps pour observer ton interrogatoire sinon ce gars serait mort. Elle a refusé de me dire ce qui t'a pris dans cette salle.  
\- Je crois que je deviens fou, Jacques.


	14. Chapter 14

\- Fred ? Je peux te demander un service ?  
\- Bien sûr.   
\- Est-ce que tu peux m'emmener à l'étage ? 

La requête était plus qu'étrange mais Lucie avait paru ailleurs toute la soirée alors Fred ne fut qu'à moitié étonné. Il se pencha sur elle, lui passa un bras dans le dos, l'autre sous les jambes et la laissa enserrer son cou. Il la monta sans difficulté et elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Fred la déposa donc doucement sur le lit.

La pièce n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle dans laquelle le capitaine était rentrée la première fois sans pour autant être vraiment différente. Il avait pris totale possession des meubles mais avait laissé les murs nus à l'exception faite de deux photos accrochées juste au dessus de la table de nuit. 

La première avait été prise lors d'une sortie en famille. Ben était assis entre son père et sa mère. Tous souriaient devant un coucher de soleil sur la mer. La deuxième lui avait été offerte par Jacques. Lucie, encore petite, était montée sur les épaules de son ami. 

\- C'était ma chambre ici, avant l'accident. J'aimais beaucoup cette pièce. Je laissais toujours la fenêtre ouverte. Ça a été un coup dur de l'abandonner. Un parmi tant d'autres. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait ces détails les plus douloureux. On ne peut pas s'imaginer. Pourtant tout le monde essaie, tout le temps. Le gars qui m'a renversé par exemple. Il venait me voir tous les jours à l’hôpital et tous les jours, il se torturait à imaginer ce que serait sa vie sans ses jambes. Il n'avait pas idée. Personne n'a idée …

Une fois qu'elle avait commencé Lucie paraissait inarrêtable. Fred n'avait pas été habitué à l'entendre tant parler de son handicap mais ce soir-là, cela semblait vital. Le capitaine n'avait jamais, de sa vie entière, écouté quelqu'un parler si longtemps sans l'interrompre. Pourtant l'idée d'intervenir ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. Elle s’épancha sur ses malheurs et ses ressentis pendant des heures durant. Fred ne dit pas un mot.

Puis soudain elle lui parla de son frère Julien, de son père absent et de sa mère qui avait toujours été à ses côtés. En retour, Fred lui parla de son propre père et de ce qu'il avait traversé avec Alzheimer. Il commençait à se faire tard et alors qu'il racontait tout un tas d'anecdotes concernant Ben, il vit qu'il perdait Lucie. Il ne fit cependant aucune remarque et continua à parler sur le même ton comme pour la bercer. 

Elle s'endormit doucement. Quand Fred fut sûr qu'elle était complètement plongée dans le sommeil, il la passa sous les draps. Il ne put s'empêcher de rester là à la regarder dormir paisiblement à la lumière de la lune et des réverbères. Finalement, il sombra aussi. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous à la Cane à pêche, un petit restaurant d'une rue parallèle au front de mer. Caïn était arrivé avec 5 minutes d'avance. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison de ce rendez-vous, même Lucie avait paru confuse en lui transmettant le message de sa mère. Il s'installait à peine quand elle arriva. 

\- Bonjour madame Delambre.  
\- Bonjour Fred, appelez-moi donc Agathe.   
\- Vous avez désiré me rencontrer, c'est à propos d'un sujet particulier ?   
\- Non, comme vous venez si bien de le dire, c'est une rencontre. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment discuté vous et moi alors que vous vivez avec ma fille. Je voulais apprendre à vous connaître un peu mieux qu'à travers ses propos.   
\- Lucie vous a parlé de moi ?   
\- Vous semblez étonné. C'est plutôt l'inverse qui serait surprenant.   
\- J'espère au moins qu'elle ne vous raconte que des choses horribles.   
\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que vous saisissiez vraiment la situation dans laquelle vous êtes. 

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'un serveur. Caïn laissa Agathe commander en premier avant de demander la même chose. Il resta sciemment silencieux pour qu'elle s'explique, Agathe le comprit. 

\- Je suis sûr que vous savez le statut particulier du premier étage chez ma fille mais il était bien plus que ça. C'était comme un sanctuaire. Pour tout dire, je n'y avais pas remis les pieds depuis son accident. Vous êtes arrivé et vous lui avez redonné vie.  
\- Vous exagérez un peu Agathe. Je ne fais qu'occuper la chambre.   
\- J'ai appris à reconnaître les plus petits signes chez ma fille.   
\- Ça vous est venu durant sa période silencieuse après l'hôpital ?   
\- Elle vous en a parlé ?   
\- Oui, de ça comme de beaucoup d'autres choses ayant trait à sa paraplégie.   
\- Vous arrivez à m'étonner encore capitaine.   
\- Pourquoi donc ?   
\- Dernièrement j'avais l'impression que Lucie s'ouvrait plus à moi au sujet de son handicap mais en comparaison à ce qu'elle vous a dit, je fais pâle figure. Avant cela, elle ne m'avait jamais rien dit. 

Caïn n'avait même pas envisagé qu'il était le premier à entendre les confessions de Lucie. Cela changeait beaucoup de choses dans la façon d'appréhender son acte. 

\- Ce n'est pas un reproche que je vous fait Fred. Je suis très heureuse pour ma fille.   
\- Elle a énormément changé depuis qu'elle vous connaît.  
\- Jacques a eu raison de l'envoyer à la PJ. Elle a ça dans le sang.   
\- J'aurais dû me résoudre à ça. J'aurais aimé que ma fille choisisse un métier avec moins de risques. Les premières années, je me faisais constamment un sang d'encre pour elle.   
\- Je vous comprends. Mais ne lui dites rien, elle me tuerait si elle apprenait que je m'inquiétait pour elle.   
\- Faites attention à vous Fred. Ce n'est pas tous les jours facile de s'enticher de quelqu'un qui a été brisé.   
\- Je ne suis pas un cadeau non plus.   
\- Vous avez été marié et avez un fils. Lucie ne m'a jamais ramené de petit-copain.   
\- Quand elle a eu l'âge, je voyais parfois un garçon sortir de chez nous mais ce n'était jamais le même. Le seul qui restait était un ami à elle. Ils s'appelait Franck. Je crois qu'il était peu recommandable mais c'était comme un frère pour elle. Et depuis l'accident …  
\- Lucie et moi nous sommes amis. J'en conviens, notre situation est peu conventionnelle mais nous ne partageons rien de ce genre. 

Même si Caïn aurait bien aimé la convaincre, il savait que plus il se défendait plus il s'enfoncerait à ses yeux. De toute façon, Agathe lui avait lancé un regard qui ne voulait dire rien d'autre que « pas encore » ou « ça viendra ». 

Quand leurs plats arrivèrent, ils quittèrent les sujets houleux pour discuter plus simplement de Jacques, de Ben, de Lucie aussi bien sûr. Agathe était agréable ou souriante. Fred n'eut aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi elle était devenue amie avec Jacques. 

Ils se quittèrent juste à temps pour que le capitaine ne soit pas en retard pour la séance de cinéma à laquelle il assistait avec Ben. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred débriefait de leur enquête avec Lucie quand soudain une voix forte s'éleva dans le commissariat.

\- Fred ramène ton cul ici tout de suite !  
\- Et merde.   
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux que je vienne aussi ?   
\- Non. Contrairement aux apparences, ce n'est pas le supérieur qui m'appelle mais l'ami. Et étant donné le ton qu'il emploie, la discussion risque de ne pas être des plus divertissantes.   
\- Ah … et bien courage. 

Fred lui fit un signe de tête reconnaissant avant de s'engager vers le bureau de Moretti. Ce dernier attendait derrière la porte, prêt à la fermer dès que son ami serait passé. Effectivement, dès qu'il eut mis un pied dans la gueule du loup, le piège se referma sur lui. 

\- J'ai vu Agathe hier.  
\- Elle va bien ?   
\- Oui mais tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'elle m'a appris.   
\- Je ne vais pas prendre le risque de te casser ton effet.   
\- Elle m'a dit que mon meilleur ami, Fredéric Caïn, vivait chez sa fille depuis des mois sans que je n'ai été mis au courant.   
\- Je ne savais pas que je devais te faire un rapport sur mes lieux de résidence.   
\- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule Fred. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?   
\- Tu te serais fait de fausses idées.   
\- Je crois au contraire que c'est parce que les idées que je me fais sont fondées que tu ne m'as rien dit. Et bien si tu acceptes encore les conseils d'un ami. C'est une mauvaise idée.   
\- Écoutes Jacques, Gaëlle m'a foutu à la porte. Après le petit incident de la dernière fois …  
\- Impliquant une colocation forcée de plusieurs mois et la rupture de mes fiançailles.  
\- Voilà. J'étais certain de me faire refouler chez toi. Après ça il ne me restait plus beaucoup d'options et comme tu paraissais en avoir marre de moi après seulement quelques semaines dans le canapé d'ici, je suis allé chez Lucie.   
\- Je sais comment est faites sa maison. Alors tu dors où depuis des mois ? Dans le canapé ?  
\- Non dans la chambre.   
\- Celle de Lucie ?   
\- Ne sois pas stupide, j'ai investi l'étage. Oui le fameux 1e étage de chez Lucie, mais ne fais pas de grands yeux, je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix.   
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?   
\- La fenêtre de la chambre est facile à ouvrir depuis l'extérieur. Je me suis installé sans la prévenir ou lui demander son avis.   
\- Et quand elle l'a découvert, Lucie t'a laissé continuer ?   
\- Apparemment oui.   
\- Essaye de faire les choses bien pour une fois.


	15. Chapter 15

Caïn se réveilla plus tôt qu'à son habitude. Il avait mal dormi. Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit courir en laissant la fenêtre ouverte à l'air du matin. Une heure dehors ne suffit pas à dissiper la brume de malaise qui persistait en lui. Même la boulangère le sentit ailleurs. Il rentra jusqu'à la maison en quatrième vitesse malgré des jambes qui commençaient à lui faire mal et grimpa avec le sac entre les dents presque sans perdre de vitesse. Habituellement il filait directement à la douche mais ce matin-là il ressentait la nécessité de descendre. 

Il posa le pain et les croissants sur la table. La maison était parfaitement silencieuse. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent, chez elle Lucie vivait en musique. À défaut du son, tout était rempli de son odeur. Caïn commençait à se détendre quand il entendit un bruit, très léger mais qui mit tous ses sens en alerte. Il s'approcha de la chambre de Lucie et entendit de nouveau cette plainte. 

\- Lucie ?, appela-t-il, faisant savoir sa présence en frappant doucement la porte.

Il obtint une réponse mais ce ne fut pas celle qu'il espérait puisque de l'autre côté du mur s'éleva un véritable gémissement de douleur. Le sang du capitaine ne fit qu'un tour, il ouvrit et pénétra dans la chambre. 

Lucie était allongée entre les draps à moitié emmêlée, à moitié découverte. Elle était rouge et trempée de sueur. Elle leva un instant le regard vers lui avant de tourner de l’œil. Caïn se précipita à ses côtés. 

\- Lucie ! Qu'est-ce qui passe ? Est-ce qu'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire ?

Elle avait saisi la main qu'il avait approché et la serra si fort que Caïn ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle devait souffrir le martyr. 

\- Mon téléphone … appelle … le docteur …

Fred se souvenait d'avoir aperçu la maudite machine dans le salon. Il voulait rester avec Lucie presque autant qu'il souhaitait l'aider, malheureusement ces deux volontés étaient incompatibles. C'est en voyant Lucie grogner une nouvelle fois et lui broyer les phalanges qu'il se décida à bouger. Il se fit violence pour défaire la poigne de Lucie et aller prendre le téléphone. 

En s'éloignant, il entendit Lucie marmonner sur un ton presque pleurant mais il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle disait. Il courut jusqu'au salon, ne s'arrêta pas, attrapa le téléphone et retourna auprès de sa partenaire. La quitter des yeux quelques instants à peine, avait été une véritable épreuve. 

Son téléphone était verrouillé par un code que Lucie parvint à lui transmettre. Il n'y avait qu'un seul docteur dans son répertoire. Il appela. Malgré ses explications pressées et paniquées, son interlocuteur resta calme. Il lui assura que l'adresse du Lucie était dans son dossier et qu'il envoyait immédiatement une ambulance. 

Jamais un quart d'heure ne parut si long au capitaine. Il scrutait le visage de Lucie qui se tordait de grimaces pour exprimer ses pics de douleur. Caïn serrait les dents au point d'en faire tétaniser ses muscles. 

Il manqua presque l'arrivée des secours. Dès qu'il leur ouvrit la porte, le temps sembla s'écouler différemment. Caïn avait l'impression que tout allait au ralenti. Il aurait voulu dire à ces hommes de se dépêcher mais, comme lui-même semblait aussi lent que gênant, il ne put que rester sur le côté et les regarder emmener Lucie.

Il fut sur sa moto au départ de l'ambulance et la suivit jusqu'à l'hôpital. Là il essaya de garder un œil sur elle mais on l'en empêcha, prétextant qu'il fallait l'opérer sans délai. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred ne se souvenait pas bien d'avoir appelé Jacques pourtant ce dernier arriva droit sur lui. 

\- Fred ! Comment va Lucie ? Où est-elle ? … Est-ce que ça va ? Tu trembles comme une feuille.  
\- Lucie est encore au bloc. Les médecins disent qu'elle va s'en tirer mais que la vis qui a causé cette infection aurait pu être bien plus destructive que ça.   
\- Fred ? Je te reconnais à peine. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?   
\- Je n'ai servi à rien ! Je n'ai pu que la regarder se tordre de douleur sans rien pouvoir faire. Je n'ai jamais été aussi inutile de toute ma vie.   
\- Tu m'as dit la même chose après l'accouchement de Gaëlle.   
\- J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais la perdre, Jacques.   
\- C'est dans ta nature de te mettre dans des états pareils pour les femmes que tu aimes. 

Caïn ne prit même pas la peine de le contredire. Il avait bien assez de soucis pour commencer à se battre avec son meilleur ami. Heureusement pour lui, c'est à ce moment qu'un infirmier vint les voir. 

\- Mademoiselle Delambre a été transféré dans la chambre en attendant de se réveiller. Vous pouvez aller la rejoindre.

Fred partit si vite que Jacques dût presque courir pour le suivre. Il emprunta les escaliers qu'il gravit quatre à quatre. Dans la chambre, Lucie semblait dormir. Le capitaine s'installa à son chevet et ne bougea plus. 

Jacques essaya de rester avec son ami mais au bout d'une heure, ne tenait plus. Il changea maintes fois de position sur sa chaise avant de se lever pour marcher un peu. Il détailla tout le paysage visible par la fenêtre. Finalement il décida de prendre une pause. 

\- Tu veux un café, Fred ?  
\- Non merci, ça va.   
\- Dépêche-toi de te réveiller Lucie ! Sinon je crains qu'il ne reste à se morfondre pour l'éternité ici. 

Avec Jacques partit, Fred put se rapprocher et murmura à l'oreille de sa partenaire mille suppliques pour la faire revenir. Il avait arrêté de trembler quand il avait pu de nouveau la voir. Il ne manqua pas le moment où elle entrouvrit les yeux.

Même s'il n'avait pas eu le regard rivé sur elle, il s'en serait rendu compte. La respiration de Lucie changea pour devenir bruyante et laborieuse. 

\- Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ? , demanda Caïn, inquiet.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration saccadée comme s'il lui était difficile de respirer ou comme si elle retenait une crise de panique. 

\- Sors.  
\- Pardon ? 

Lucie avait parlé tellement bas qu'il n'était même pas vraiment sûr de l'avoir entendu, alors encore moins comprise. 

\- Sors d'ici. Sors de chez moi. J'ai assez joué les services sociaux. Je veux être seule maintenant. J'en ai marre de toi.

Elle avait dit cela entre le ton de la conversation et celui de la confession. Parfois son souffle l'abandonnait mais Caïn saisissait parfaitement le sens de ses mots. 

\- Jacques est là. Il pourra te ramener. Je vais me trouver un endroit rapidement.

Le capitaine quitta l'hôpital sans demander son reste. Heureux que Lucie soit réveillée et qu'elle ait déjà récupéré son mordant. Ce soir-là il faisait beau. Caïn fit la route jusqu'à chez Gaëlle. Il voulait récupéré son sac de couchage pour dormir à la belle étoile. Ben lui ouvrit la porte. Bien que surpris de voir son père sur le perron, il l’accueillit à bras ouvert. Gaëlle était dans le canapé, assise tout contre Antoine. En le voyant elle se leva et se plaça entre lui et son amant. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Fred ?

Il aurait pu la rassurer en la jouant détendu et détaché mais elle risquait de se poser des questions alors il serra visiblement les poings et jeta un regard mauvais à l'occupant du sofa.

\- Ne t'inquiètes donc pas pour lui. Je suis simplement venu chercher un sac de couchage.  
\- Laisse, je vais te le chercher, tu vas avoir besoin d'un temps infini pour le trouver.

Elle ne devait pas être ravie de le laisser seul avec Ben et Antoine. Caïn était sûr qu'elle avait fait ses calculs. Plus dangereux de le laisser longtemps ou seul ? À l'étage il explorerait sûrement plus que nécessaire. Finalement elle avait opté pour le mettre dehors le plus vite possible. 

Dès que Gaëlle disparut, Caïn arrêta son jeu. Antoine, qui avait eu la décence de paraître effrayé jusqu'à lors, se détendit aussi. 

\- Ta mère à l'air rayonnante.  
\- C'est comme ça depuis que les papiers du divorce sont signés. Mais dis-moi papa, pourquoi est-ce qu'il te faut un duvet ?   
\- Ce soir je dors dehors.   
\- Tu t'es fait jeté de chez Lucie ?   
\- Comment tu sais pour Lucie, toi ?   
\- Maman m'a raconté que c'est grâce à elle que tu as signé mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Antoine m'a tout raconté. 

Caïn lança un regard noir au concerné. 

\- On avait un accord.  
\- Tu m'as dit pas Gaëlle sans jamais mentionner Ben. Je ne pourrais pas mentir à un fils au sujet de son père tout de même.   
\- Je ne répéterais rien à maman. Promis. Tu es génial, papa. Est-ce que je peux venir dormir avec toi ? 

Caïn ne pouvait pas refuser ça à son fils. Ce dernier fila à l'étage pour chercher un deuxième duvet. 

\- Tu sais Fred, tu pourrais rester ici pour la nuit.  
\- Comment j'expliquerais à Gaëlle que je n'essayerais même pas de t'étriper ?   
\- Voilà pour toi Fred !, déclara la concernée en descendant les marches quatre à quatre. Ben arrive avec ses affaires. 

Elle avait eu peur pour Antoine et s'était dépêché de redescendre. Même s'il avait accepté les choses, il restait douloureux de voir la preuve de l'amour de son ex-femme pour cet homme.


	16. Chapter 16

Il était relativement tard et pourtant pas assez pour qu'elle soit déjà couchée. Fred était sur le perron. Elle n'attendait sûrement personne mais viendrait ouvrir quand même. Pas manqué. 

\- Fred ? Tu ne frappes jamais avant d'entrer habituellement.  
\- C'est que je ne m'étais jamais fait mettre à la porte avant. 

Lucie s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Il en fut presque surpris puisqu'il s'était attendu à se faire claquer la porte au nez. Il resta planté au milieu du salon sans vraiment savoir où se mettre.

\- Je te sers quelque chose ?  
\- Un whisky. Double.   
\- Ça ne va pas ? 

Fred s'assit à la table. Son cœur battait déjà la chamade et quand Lucie déposa le verre devant lui, il le vida d'un seul trait. 

\- C'est si grave que ça ?

Il se passa une main sur le visage. Alors qu'il avait arrêté ses tremblements intempestifs depuis qu'il s'était mis au vert, ses mains bougeaient toutes seules. Fred se leva et dut faire le tour de la pièce avant de pouvoir s'arrêter face à Lucie.

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.  
\- Et bien lance-toi.   
\- Ça ne vas pas te plaire.   
\- Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de mon avis ?   
\- Je t'aime. Enfin … je veux dire … je ne sais pas trop comment ça c'est passé, mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je n'attends rien en retour, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je sais que je suis un boulet. J'avais besoin de te le dire pour que tu ne m'en veuilles pas si je m'aventurais à donner une leçon à quelqu'un qui te parlerait mal.   
\- Je sais me défendre seule.   
\- J'en ai conscience, c'est juste que … rien. J'enlèverais mes affaires dès demain. 

Fred se retourna alors et monta dans la chambre. Si Lucie avait voulu le chasser, il serait parti mais il n'entendit rien alors qu'il s'allongea. Il aurait pensé ne jamais trouver le sommeil, mais s'être ainsi libéré d'un poids, le fit sombrer dès qu'il eut les yeux fermés. Malgré cela, son sommeil fut perturbé de cauchemar au début de la nuit, puis il rêva de Lucie et tout s'apaisa. 

En ouvrant les yeux au matin, Fred se sentait détendu et reposé. Il était tourné vers la fenêtre mais était sûr d'avoir fermé la porte derrière lui. Pourtant l'odeur de Lucie était prenante et se mélangeait à celle de l'alcool. Il aurait pu se poser des questions mais sentait un bras passé autour de lui. 

Il se retourna lentement. Effectivement Lucie était allongée à ses côtés. Elle respirait fort, la bouche ouverte. Cela suffisait à Caïn pour comprendre qu'elle avait bu, beaucoup, après son départ. Elle paraissait pourtant paisible. 

Il aurait sûrement dû s'éclipser le temps qu'elle se réveille et revenir ensuite pour vider la pièce, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une telle accalmie. Ce serait peut-être sa dernière fois ici. Il se risqua à passer un bras par dessus Lucie qui se réinstalla un peu plus près de lui. 

Fred resta aussi longtemps qu'il le put mais son ventre faisait de plus en plus de bruit. À chaque grondement monstrueux, Lucie faisait une moue. Caïn prit la douloureuse décision de s'éloigner pour la laisser finir sa nuit. À peine avait-il esquissé un mouvement pour partir que Lucie passait ses bras autour de son cou. 

\- Emmènes-moi en bas.

S'il n'avait pas vu son visage avant, Fred n'aurait pas deviné qu'il s'agissait de Lucie. Il avait remarqué que son deuxième fauteuil n'était pas dans la chambre. Elle s'était traînée jusqu'ici. Le capitaine n'aurait aucun mal à la faire lâcher prise mais c'eut été mentir que de dire qu'il n'appréciait pas son contact. 

Même si elle paraissait encore endormie, Lucie s'accrochait assez bien pour qu'il n'ait aucun mal à la soulever. Lui la tenait au niveau des cuisses après avoir fait passer ses jambes dans son dos. Alors même qu'il sortait de la chambre, elle se pelotonna contre lui, cachant son visage au creux de son cou.

Fred descendit sans mal les marches mais une fois en bas, rencontra des difficultés quand il voulut l'installer dans son fauteuil. Lucie restait collée à lui comme une sangsue. Caïn abandonna très vite et partit, avec son fardeau, chercher une tasse et un verre. Il fit couler un café dans la tasse et alla chercher un cachet d'aspirine dans la salle de bain. 

En revenant le capitaine remarqua que, dans cette position, il était pile à la bonne hauteur pour asseoir Lucie sur le comptoir. Ce qu'il ne se gêna pas de faire, avant d'utiliser l'évier pour noyer l'aspirine. Il regarda le cachet partir en bulles alors que Lucie ajustait encore sa position. 

Il lui donna le verre. Elle dut le lâcher pour boire tout d'un coup. Dès qu'elle eut terminée, elle se recroquevilla de nouveau mais garda cette fois les bras le long de son corps. Caïn aurait pu tenter de partir. Elle ne le retenait plus que par une poigne de fer prise dans son T-shirt. Le problème c'est qu'il n'avait aucune envie de s'éloigner. 

\- Ça va mieux ?

Lucie restait obstinément silencieuse. Fred ne s'en offusqua pas, lui-même n'était pas du matin après une cuite. Il se contenta donc de faire comme s'il n'était pas debout entre les jambes de sa collègue, posée sur le plan de travail, et sirota son café. Si quelqu'un les surprenait maintenant, toutes les explications du monde ne les sauveraient pas. 

\- Je regrette ce que j'ai dit … à l'hôpital.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas grave. Parfois il vaut mieux se dire les choses plutôt que ça reste à l'intérieur et que ça pourrisse.   
\- Je ne le pensais même pas.   
\- Tu sais, Jacques aussi m'a foutu dehors à un moment donné. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on s'est fâché. Il en faut plus pour me vexer, ne t'inquiètes pas.  
\- Tu n'y es pas du tout. Quand j'ai ressenti ces douleurs, j'ai eu un mal de chien. Je ne comprenais pas ce que c'était. Je ne ressentais rien d'autre que cette douleur et cette incompréhension. Et puis tu es arrivé. C'est quand je t'ai vu que j'ai commencé à avoir peur. En quelques secondes j'étais prise d'une véritable terreur comme je n'en avais jamais ressenti. Je craignais pour moi-même mais j'étais surtout effrayée à l'idée de te perdre, de fermer les yeux, de me faire happer par la souffrance et de ne plus jamais te revoir. C'était si puissant comme sentiment que quand je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital, j'étais perdue et j'ai dit tout le contraire de ce que je pensais. J'ai cherché à éloigner le danger plutôt qu'à l'affronter.   
\- Je suis le danger ?  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.   
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire alors ? 

Lucie se tenait de plus en plus prostrée sur elle-même. Alors qu'elle n'était même pas tournée vers lui, Fred avait l'impression qu'elle fuyait son regard.   
\- C'est facile pour toi ! Tu as tes jambes, les femmes te regardent comme quelqu'un de normal. Tu as eu Gaëlle pendant des années, sans compter toutes les autres. Moi je n'ai jamais fait ça.  
\- Faire quoi ? Sa déclaration ? Ce n'est jamais facile. Surtout avec quelqu'un comme toi. On se demande à quoi on pourrait bien servir, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait apporter.   
\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Depuis qu'on se connaît, tu as changé ma vie. Mais moi, regardes-moi. Si tu me laissais là, je ne serais même pas capable de descendre. La nuit dernière j'ai simplement voulu monter à l'étage, j'ai mis presque une demi-heure. Je suis …  
\- Magnifique. C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas toujours pensé mais quand on est con, on ne se refait pas. Et je suis heureux de ne pas l'avoir vu de suite, ça m'a fait une belle surprise quand j'ai enfin daigné poser les yeux sur toi. Mais tu veux savoir un secret ? Je crois que même avant de remarquer que ton fauteuil cachait une vue délicieuse, j'étais déjà sous le charme.   
\- Finalement je vais peut-être accepter que tu restes ici plus longtemps.   
\- Longtemps comment ?   
\- Je t'autorise à mettre ton mug hideux dans mon étagère.   
\- Je vois que je prends du galon. 

Lucie sourit en le regardant enfin droit dans les yeux. Fred ne put résister et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Son baiser n'était pas pressant, ni assez long pour une réponse, c'était simplement une salutation, une confirmation. Le visage de Lucie lui suffit à comprendre qu'il avait sa bénédiction la plus totale.


End file.
